<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Snack by kimberlyeab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514744">Late Night Snack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab'>kimberlyeab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Cock Vore, Erotica, F/F, Mouthplay, Unbirth, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare Moon has been defeated.</p><p>At least, that's what Celestia thinks, until she awakes in a mysterious castle where her former nemesis rules, hungry and on the hunt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Celestia &amp; Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commission for Taloverae</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celestia stumbled through the darkened corridors of the castle. She knew that this was not her own palace, but rather, one that was far older and more sinister. She could feel the very essence of evil permeate throughout, oozing forth from the stone walls and bubbling to the surface through the tarnished carpeting which was torn and rotten from age.</p><p>She’d been journeying for at least an hour now, though her surroundings had not changed in the slightest. It was an endless hall, with no doors, fixtures, or accessories to distinguish progress. She had no idea if she’d travelled a kilometer, two, or was simply stuck in space, walking upon some kind of complex structural treadmill.</p><p>Her horn was the only source of light, yet even her impressive magical reserves could only muster a small twinkle of illumination which barely reached the walls flanking her.</p><p>She did not know fear however. Fear was not an emotion that Celestia would allow herself. She had fought against wizards, tricksters, demons, and all sorts of villains that would put those three to shame.</p><p>In the distance, she heard a rock hit the floor, providing the only noise she’d heard that evening</p><p>“Show yourself!” Celestia shouted, bracing for an ambush.</p><p>Only, an ambush didn’t come as a sinister laugh echoed through the halls, coming from in front of her. It was familiar, yet Celestia couldn’t quite place a hoof upon where she’d heard it before. Yet, her memories of such cackling were painful and old.</p><p>She pressed onwards, her resolve doubled as her stumbling turned into a dedicated canter.</p><p>This bout of emboldened vigour proved to be just what she needed to finally break free, entering into a chamber of sorts.</p><p>It was equally darkened, with not even a single torch providing its feeble light. The only thing Celestia knew was that this space was large enough that her spell could not reach the walls, leaving her surrounded by nothing by a vast darkness.</p><p>She scanned her surroundings frantically, not knowing which direction bore safety and which had a villain lingering on the edge of her vision.</p><p>Then suddenly, there was light, as an impossibly large moon was revealed through a blanket the overcast clouds.</p><p>Apparently, this venue had no roof.</p><p>Soon enough, the space was lit, revealing that she was not alone.</p><p>Celestia yelped and stumbled back as she spotted her host for the evening, the source of that oh so familiar voice.</p><p>
  <em>Nightmare Moon.</em>
</p><p>Only her sister’s alter ego was far larger than Celestia remembered, comparable to an adult dragon.</p><p>The demon opened one of her sapphire eyes, a perverse smile drawing itself upon her lips. It was wide enough that Celestia could see her pearly and pristine white fangs, each like a large marble stalactite hanging from a cavern’s roof.</p><p>A laugh rumbled forth from Nightmare Moon, the sound waves real enough that Celestia had to brace herself in order not to go flying away from the pressure.</p><p>“I’m so glad you could join Us, Sister,” Nightmare Moon murmured, opening her mouth as she yawned.</p><p>This gave Celestia a perfect angle to stare into the beast’s maw and see a fat tongue that was a deep purple in colour. It was a serpent’s tongue, with a forked tipped that really should’ve belonged to a reptile.</p><p>As the Nightmare smacked her massive lips together, she flickered the tongue, much like a snake.</p><p>“What do you want with me?” Celestia growled. “Why have you summoned me?”</p><p>Nightmare Moon smirked. “Us summoning you?” She shook her head. “We think you must be mistaken. We are here at your behest. Do you not remember?”</p><p>Celestia remembered making no such deal. The last thing she could reliably recall was retiring to her bedchambers after taking her evening tea with Luna.</p><p>
  <em>How had she ended up here?</em>
</p><p>She glanced around.</p><p>
  <em>Where even was here?</em>
</p><p>“We must admit,” the Nightmare droned on. “We are very much a fan of this new status quo. Now that We’re shed of that hag, you call a Sister, We’ve been allowed to grow, to really spread Our wings.” she did just that, fluttering her massive leathery appendages. “Aren’t We magnificent, Celestia?”</p><p>She grinned and stood up, taking a step towards her guest.</p><p>Celestia could feel a pulse of fear as she realized just how big her opponent was. Though she pushed aside such thoughts, knowing that fear would do her no good. She had tamed the sun and the moon, and those were far mightier opponents than this beast.</p><p>She attempted to channel her spell, to draw forth on either of those celestial bodies. However, nothing happened as her horn simply sparked out.</p><p>The Nightmare laughed, her size allowing for such a deep rumble. “We’re afraid that your magic doesn’t hold much power here. You are within Our domain, Celestia, and you’ll find yourself quite powerless against Us.”</p><p>She stopped before Celestia, breathing out. Her moist breath was hot as it rolled across Celestia form, causing her to wince as it blanketed her entire body in an unrelenting shroud of humidity.</p><p>“Look at you,” the Nightmare said. “You are hardly larger than an appetizer.” She grinned as she slowly shook her head. “Though We suppose such a tribute will have to do. As you can tell, there is very little within this realm to provide Us with sustenance.”</p><p>Celestia couldn’t help but whimper. “You aren’t thinking about…”</p><p>She was cut off as the Nightmare’s horn glowed, her telekinetic spell coiling around Celestia and hugging her tight. She could barely even gasp, let alone squirm, as she felt herself slowly lifted off of the ground.</p><p>Nightmare Moon opened her mouth nice and wide, filling Celestia’s world with an endless expanse of fangs, tongue, and the darkened flesh of her inner mouth. In the very back, was a uvula which bobbed as the Nightmare practically unhinged her jaw.</p><p>Celestia winced as she felt herself slip between Nightmare Moon’s lips, helpless against such an impressive beast.</p><p>She could feel the Nightmare’s teeth prod at her soft belly and back. She could feel heavy strands of saliva drip onto her face and coat her fur. She could feel the Nightmare’s cushioned palate as she settled upon it.</p><p>The Nightmare moaned and rolled her tongue around Celestia, obviously savouring the flavour of fresh meat.</p><p>Then, once Celestia’s hindlegs were past the Nightmare’s lips, the world was once again dominated by darkness as Nightmare Moon closed her mouth.</p><p>Celestia brightened her horn, feeling herself squeezed tight between the Nightmare’s wet tongue and the roof of her mouth. She could feel the textured grooves of cartilage grind against her as the Nightmare moved her back and forth, toying with her.</p><p>The forked tip of the Nightmare’s tongue slithered back, with surprising dexterity, and pressed between Celestia’s haunches, making her cheeks burn as it caressed a very sensitive part of her anatomy. Her magic momentarily faltered as she felt a shaky moan forced from her lips.</p><p>“Delicious,” the Nightmare rumbled, really poking and prodding at this most sacred of spots, milking it for every last drop of flavour. “The joys of eating your prey raw.”</p><p>Celestia whined, feeling an intense pressure settle within her gullet and a certain colour fill her cheeks as the Nightmare was unrelenting in her stimulation.</p><p>“Please,” she whimpered.</p><p>This only earned her a single note of bemused laughter.</p><p>Celestia tensed, feeling the billow of moist breath caress her as that amused note broke free from the Nightmare’s lips. She attempted to squirm, to gain even a degree of freedom, yet the demon pressed her even harder against the roof of her mouth.</p><p>She was pinned in place, feeling the cushioned tongue cradling her tightly. Though, while the Nightmare was firm, she still bore a surprising gentleness, not crushing Celestia like she clearly could’ve done.</p><p>Celestia’s fur was drenched, dampened by the saliva that now covered her and the thin trail of perversion which oozed down her quaking thighs.</p><p>As she breathed in, she could taste the Nightmare’s breath, thankful that her host had at the very least decided to enjoy some form of mint before proceeding with affairs.</p><p>“Well,” Celestia growled. “Are you going to eat me or are just going to continue to be uncivilized and play with your food?”</p><p>The Nightmare shook her head, causing Celestia to yelp as she was brought along for the ride, saved from flying around only by the tongue which pinned her firmly in place.</p><p>“No,” the Nightmare said, her voice coming from within Celestia’s very mind. “We are merely savouring Our food. It’s not Our fault that you’re some brutish barbarian who just shovels her meals away without properly enjoying them. Tell Us, do you even taste those cakes that are making you such a delectable treat?”</p><p>Celestia growled. “Bitch.”</p><p>“Takes one to know one,” The Nightmare replied.</p><p>Their banter did not continue for long as Celestia could feel the Nightmare’s tongue relax and her throat muscles flex. The absolute demon wasn’t even going to chew her cuisine, instead opting to merely swallow Celestia whole, like the venomous serpent she was.</p><p>Celestia attempted to scramble for a footing, her hooves trying to grip onto anything to save her from the Nightmare’s gullet.</p><p>Though, any attempt at gaining leverage, at fighting the inevitable, failed as she slid off the back of the Nightmare’s palate. Everything was too moist and slippery to really anchor herself to. And, with one final swallow, Celestia was pulled down the Nightmare’s throat.</p><p>It was a strange sensation, to be swallowed whole. She could feel the tight throat muscles all around her, cradling her in absolute darkness. As she attempted an illumination spell, all she could see was the darkened flesh of the Nightmare’s throat all around her.</p><p>The Nightmare’s muscles flexed, tightening, denying her even the smallest range of motion as she slipped a little further down. She could feel the air rush past her as the Nightmare breathed, her presence an obtrusion that caused her host to wheeze.</p><p>Her senses were alight with foreign sounds as she could hear the Nightmare’s body all around her. She could feel and hear the Nightmare’s pulse, this mighty beat that thumped around her through the endless network of neighbouring blood vessels. She could feel the Nightmare breathe, her throat relaxing every time she exhaled and constricting around Celestia like a vice when she drew in breath.</p><p>With each cycle of her lungs, Celestia slipped a little deeper, sliding slowly towards her final destination.</p><p>She could feel the warmth of her predator’s body, could feel the warmth of her stomach down below, with moist gasses rising and tickling at her hindlegs.</p><p>Suddenly she felt an aura around her, a purplish glow which belonged to the demon she was in.</p><p>It stopped her from dropping any further, freezing her in place as the throat muscles cradled her tightly, continuing their cycle of squeezing her and then relaxing. She squirmed feebly, trying her own counter spell, though such a thing was proven fruitless against the overwhelming might of the giant around her.</p><p>The Nightmare chuckled and from within her, the sensation felt so much stranger.</p><p>Celestia could feel the rumble of her frame, she could feel her breath rushing forth in mighty puffs, she could feel the amusement in a manner so intimate that very few individuals could ever truly understand it.</p><p>“Still playing with your food?” Celestia asked, pressing a hoof against the fleshy walls and pushing roughly, attempting to break free and take the final plunge.</p><p>At this point, she was resigned to being a meal. Though, she had every intention to go through with this on her own terms and deny the Nightmare the satisfaction of degrading her.</p><p>Her punishment for such disobedience was that the Nightmare’s magic began to intensify around her nethers, vibrating against her swollen lower lips.</p><p>Celestia gasped and threw back her head, accidentally pricking her horn into the side of the Nightmare’s throat.</p><p>“Watch where you’re poking that thing!” the Nightmare snarled within Celestia’s mind.</p><p>Celestia’s cheeks warmed as a feeble whine broke free. “S-sorry.”</p><p>
  <em>Why was she apologizing to the demon who was eating her alive?</em>
</p><p>The magic pressed inside of her, filling her sex with the Nightmare’s potent essence. This magic took form, gaining tactility as it pounded slowly into Celestia’s sex.</p><p>All the while, the throat continued to cradle her, being more restrictive than any form of bondage. She closed her eyes and moaned, sensing the change in her predator’s demeanour. She could feel the Nightmare’s pulse quicken, just a little bit, her breathing growing a smidge more laboured.</p><p>
  <em>Was she also getting off to this? Getting off to the idea of eating Celestia whole?</em>
</p><p>She was about to ask but the Nightmare’s magic denied her the option, instead doing little more than ripping a gasping moan from her lips. She shivered and shook, feeling herself being driven onwards at an unrelenting tempo.</p><p>“You absolute pervert,” Celestia breathed. “Are you… Are you seriously getting off to this?”</p><p>The Nightmare snorted, the breathy note breathless within her mind. “Why wouldn’t We? Do you know how powerful We feel at this moment? Knowing that We’re the only thing stopping you from plunging into Our stomach. You should thank Us for keeping you around for Our amusement.”</p><p>Celestia clenched her teeth and once again pressed her hooves against the Nightmare’s throat, attempting to press away, to put up even the smallest amount of resistance. At that moment, she wanted the Nightmare to choke on this meal, to know that she would not be some helpless maiden who would go silently into the night.</p><p>Yet, her resistance was only met by the growing vigour of the Nightmare’s magic. It was hard to resist when all she could focus on was how utterly complete the assault upon her nethers felt. It was like every single nerve within her cunt was stimulated, pressing her right to the brink of overstimulation.</p><p>Though the Nightmare was well-versed in the art, knowing Celestia’s limits well, always edging back as they neared this point.</p><p>Celestia cried out, her meek note of displeasure mingling with the Nightmare’s own breathing as she exhaled.</p><p>Her mind went blank, her body seizing as she felt herself driven so efficiently to the edge of bliss, to the pinnacle of pleasure, just dancing along the ledge that bordered the plunge into orgasm.</p><p>She didn’t know what to do or think? Everything about this moment felt so wrong, so tainted. She was not only being brought to an orgasm by her archnemesis, but she was being brought to an orgasm within her throat, feeling her body alive and active around her. It was humiliating, degrading, and Celestia couldn’t help but feel defeated.</p><p>
  <em>This couldn’t be real, could it?</em>
</p><p>The magic pounded into her again, taking the form of a mighty stallion, ravaging her sex. She could lament nothing but the pleasure coursing through her body. She could lament nothing but the embrace of the Nightmare, whose body so utterly encased Celestia’s own.</p><p>A series of meek little noises oozed forth from her parted lip, her own feeble puffs of exertion melding into the ceaseless torrent that was the Nightmare’s own frantic breathing.</p><p>“I can’t…” Celestia groaned, gritting her teeth. “I’m going to cum.”</p><p>The Nightmare’s laughter filled both her mind, while also oozing past her as her throat shuddered with very real laughter. It was a demonic cackle, the amusement of an utter villain as she revelled her in her final victory.</p><p>“Then cum for Us,” The Nightmare hissed. “Cum for Us and know that We brought you to orgasm as We ate you. You are Our prey, Celestia, and know that your final orgasm belongs to Us.”</p><p>
  <em>Final…</em>
</p><p>She could hardly comprehend the word as she felt the stallion once again buck into her, pushing her over the edge and into the sweet embrace of orgasm. She gasped loudly, crying out as she felt her juices squirt forth, staining her quaking hindlegs.</p><p>And just like that, the Nightmare’s magic faded and she swallowed again, dragging Celestia further down.</p><p>The deeper she went, the more intimate she got with the demon’s anatomy. She hit a point where she could feel the Nightmare’s heart through the esophagus’ muscles, feeling the mighty organ beat so potently right next to her like a massive drum.</p><p>A little further than that, she could feel the Nightmare’s lungs begin to expand and contract, these motions pressing down upon the muscles that encased Celestia, making those moist walls even tighter, hugging her to the point that their embrace almost felt crushing.</p><p>Celestia whimpered, knowing that her journey would not continue for much longer, at least, if her knowledge of equine anatomy was to believe. The lower she went, the warmer her prison got. It was heated by digestion and insulated by the fat and muscles of the body that surrounded her so utterly.</p><p>She began to sweat, as if she were in a sauna with a hot towel covering every inch of her body.</p><p>The Nightmare chuckled again. “Not much longer now.”</p><p>“Sh-shut up,” Celestia stuttered.</p><p>“Aww, are you done talking with Us now that We gave you an orgasm.” She felt the Nightmare shake her head, feeling it in the way her esophagus shifted around her. “We feel sorry for the stallions that you choose to bed. Do you simply pass out on them after your affairs are concluded?”</p><p>Celestia didn’t respond, wouldn’t grant this demon the honour of knowing.</p><p>Soon, she felt her hindlegs slip free of the tight muscles and into a relatively open space. The air that licked at them was so very warm, bordering on the realm of tropical with how much humidity it bore.</p><p>She kicked out frantically, feeling her body slowly pulled into this new chamber. A chamber she could only imagine was this demon’s stomach.</p><p>“No, no, no,” Celestia frantically chanted, trying her best to pull her way back up.</p><p>Only, the Nightmare’s magic formed around her once again, forcefully pulling her into this new organ.</p><p>“We should’ve chewed you,” The Nightmare grumbled. “You are quite the rebellious meal.”</p><p>Celestia fell for a few short seconds before splashing into something warm, watery, and slightly acidic. She winced, knowing where exactly she was.</p><p>Still, she needed to see it with her own two eyes and know for sure.</p><p>Her horn glowed, illuminating the new realm she was in.</p><p>She was in fact in the Nightmare’s stomach. The walls were a smooth salmon pink and she stewed in an abundant soup of acidic juices.</p><p>She gagged softly and decided that blindness was the better route to take.</p><p>Oddly there was no smell, or at least none that were putrid or toxic.</p><p>With no light around, the realm could almost be mistaken for a hot tub, or a sauna. It was so warm inside, with an almost oppressive humidity which seemed to embrace her from every angle.</p><p>Like with the rest of her journey, the sound of the Nightmare’s body accompanied her. The beating of her heart, the expanding of her lungs, and the creaking of nearby joints and muscles were constant company.</p><p>Occasionally, a cool breath would leak in from above, caressing her face and doing away with a tiny amount of the oppressive heat.</p><p>“I left you a present down there,” the Nightmare said, her voice flittering through Celestia’s mind.</p><p>Celestia sparked her horn and noticed that there was a cooler floating about a metre away. She half-paddled, half-shimmied towards it and popped open the lid, finding an assortment of beverages inside.</p><p>“What?” Celestia asked, mystified as she shook her head. “Why?”</p><p>“We thought you could use a cool drink while you’re down there. We can only imagine that it’s a little warm in Our stomach.” The Nightmare chuckled. “You’re going to be down there for awhile, after all.”</p><p>Celestia sighed and levitated over a rum cooler, popping it open and taking a sip.</p><p>“Thank you… I suppose.” She shook her head. “Though, shouldn’t I be digesting by now.”</p><p>“Oh, you are! It just takes a very… very long time.”</p><p>Celestia nodded and drew in a breath, enjoying another sip.</p><p>“Did you enjoy the magic fucking?” the Nightmare asked.</p><p>Celestia snorted. “I will admit that the sensation was a little strange, especially with… well all of this going on.”</p><p>She could see that ethereal purple aura float around within the stomach, gliding around in tendrils like an aurora. It offered a minute amount of lighting and was actually pretty soothing, distracting Celestia from the slight tingle that tickled at her hide.</p><p>Celestia closed her eyes and drew in a breath.</p><p>
  <em>Was this the end? There had to be some way out of this, right?</em>
</p><p>Her eyes snapped back open.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe there was!</em>
</p><p>Her gaze returned to the plastic cooler and she cautiously opened it, noticing just how much alcohol was inside.</p><p>
  <em>How big was the Nightmare?</em>
</p><p>She quickly went over some mental math, punching in a likely body weight and comparing it to the amount of alcohol available.</p><p>Celestia smirked.</p><p>
  <em>She loved when a plan came together.</em>
</p><p>“I do have a question for you,” Celestia said, feeling her confidence returning even as the stomach acid slowly did away with her coat.</p><p>The Nightmare snorted. “And what’s that?”</p><p>“Are you the same lightweight that my sister is or does your taint bestow alcoholic tolerance?”</p><p>“We’d… We’d prefer not to answer that,” The Nightmare stammered.</p><p>Celestia nodded and lifted the cooler’s lid, using her magic to open every single bottle that was inside.</p><p>“I still remember that first time Luna overindulged in mead and I had to hold her mane back,” Celestia said before letting out a heavy sigh. “Maybe not the cleanest way to get out of this but…” Her gaze narrowed. “I will not be your food tonight, Nightmare!”</p><p>She upended the bottles, pouring a mixture of sugary juices, ale, rum, and even a straight litre of vodka into the puddle that surrounded her.</p><p>Almost immediately, she felt her predator shudder violently and the Nightmare made a very displeased noise.</p><p>“This is what We get for showing kindness,” The Nightmare groaned before promptly dry heaving.</p><p>The stomach convulsed, once, twice, and finally Celestia felt herself getting shot up towards the entrance on a wave of something she didn’t want to think about.</p><p>“We will not be so kind tomorrow evening,” the Nightmare snarled, her voice sickly within Celestia’s mind.</p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow evening?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What did she mean by…</em>
</p><hr/><p>Celestia jerked awake, bathed in a cold layer of sweat.</p><p>“What the fuck,” she murmured, looking around and confirming she was in her royal bedchambers.</p><p>One of her guards, the one snuggling her, stirred. “Is something the matter, Your Majesty?”</p><p>Celestia shook her head. “Nothing to concern yourself with, Sirius. I just… I had a rather strange dream.”</p><p>He nodded and closed his eyes. “You should talk to your sister about that.” He smirked. “I heard she might be an expert in the field.”</p><p>Celestia bit her lip, not wanting to admit that her sister played a key role in her current bout of insomnia.</p><p>
  <em>But what had just happened was merely a troubling dream, correct? That wasn’t really Luna, nor was that really the Nightmare. It was… a figment of her imagination, a mixture of stress and…</em>
</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Celestia whispered. “I’m just going to take a quick stroll to the kitchen to help clear my mind.”</p><p>Sirius didn’t respond, as he was already fast asleep, snoring softly.</p><p>Celestia shrugged away from him and headed towards the door, stepping into the hall. From there, she took the brief trip towards the royal kitchen.</p><p>As she silently stepped inside, she paused, noticing that her sister was also there, currently fixing herself a cup of herbal tea.</p><p>Celestia felt a terrible pang of awkwardness, though tried to shove aside such thoughts. This was not the Nightmare, this was Luna, her sister, a pony who would not swallow her whole in some strange combination of sexual fetish and appetite.</p><p>“I didn’t know you drank tea,” Celestia finally said. “Finally giving up on coffee?”</p><p>Luna jerked to attention, allowing herself a tight smile as she took a sip. She left the bag in the cup as she drank it; a monstrous practice, but one that Celestia would reluctantly tolerate.</p><p>“No,” she said, placing the cup down. “Just had a bizarre bout of ingestion is all. Certain dreams can have some pretty curious effects upon me when I’m on duty.” She frowned. “Though why are you awake? Hopefully nothing has been plaguing you.”</p><p>Celestia tensed. “No, no, just had some troubling dreams that I needed to reflect on.”</p><p>“Anything I could assist with?” Luna asked, offering a smirk that Celestia couldn’t help but feel was a little too coy for her comfort “Dreams are my area of expertise after all.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that will be necessary, Sister,” Celestia said, shaking her head. “There are plenty of other ponies who could better use your services. I’m sure that a little warm milk will be more than adequate for me.”</p><p>“Of course, of course.” Luna took another sip of tea. “Though if they do persist, let me know.”</p><p>“I will make sure to do that,” Celestia said.</p><p>Luna nodded and headed towards the pantry’s exit. “Have a good night, Tia.”</p><p>“You too, Lulu.”</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK">Discord</a>
  <b>/</b>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab">Twitter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celestia once again found herself within the nocturnal palace’s eerie corridors.</p><p>Small things had changed since her last visit. The carpeting, while still worn, looked several years fresher, being mostly intact and merely faded. The walls were also now decorated with fixtures and paintings, all of which was covered in a thick layer of dust. While an upgrade, Celestia had long ago discovered that they had an established pattern, with the hallway repeating.</p><p>She knew that this was a dream, yet she couldn’t do anything about it. She had tried all of her tricks for waking up, bonking her head against the wall and applying a caffeination spell to her blood supply. Whatever was keeping her in this domain did not want her to leave.</p><p>
  <em>Was this really Luna, would Luna truly do something of this nature? And if so, why would she do this? As a jest? Or as a legitimate means of terror?</em>
</p><p>Celestia shook her head, finding the idea hard to believe.</p><p>Yet, if the dream put her in the same destination, it must also mean that the narrative was going to be similar. She was going to be swallowed whole again and needed to prepare an exit strategy, as she doubted that this demon would offer her such an easy escape route again.</p><p>She sighed and looked around, trying to determine how to speed things along, growing quite bored of seeing the same semi-rotten portrait for the hundredth time.</p><p>“Hello?” she called out, standing still. “Are you going to make me tire myself out before we convene?”</p><p>Laughter rumbled forth.</p><p>“We weren’t even aware you were there,” the dark voice flittered forth.</p><p>
  <em>Liar.</em>
</p><p>“Are you here to try your second attempt at eating me whole?” Celestia asked, stepping forwards.</p><p>She was pleased to see that the hallway immediately gave way and led into the familiar vast chamber.</p><p>The Nightmare chuckled. “Why are We here? Celestia, you are the visitor within Our domain.”</p><p>“Yes, but <em>your domain </em>is within my dreams.”</p><p>There was no toying around this time as the moon was quickly exposed, without theatrics, filling the chamber with light. Like with the hall, the chamber had gotten a renovation, doing away with at least a century of wear and tear. Though, Celestia’s attention only briefly picked up on this as Nightmare Moon revealed herself.</p><p>The Nightmare was lounging on her back, looking quite lazy. She smacked her lips loudly together and made a show of yawning as she scratched at her slender belly.</p><p>This new position allowed Celestia to see something quite fascinating. The Nightmare apparently had a sheath and a very heavy set of balls, instead of the anatomy that one would commonly see on a mare. At least, on a mare that Celestia knew was one from birth.</p><p>“Huh,” Celestia murmured, shaking her head.</p><p>The Nightmare cocked a brow. “Is something the matter, Celestia? You look…” she grinned, “distracted.”</p><p>“I did not expect you to have…” Celestia’s cheeks warmed as she realized what she was about to say. “Nevermind…”</p><p>The nightmare grinned. “A penis?”</p><p>“Well I wasn’t going to be that crass and just say it,” Celestia murmured, looking away.</p><p>“This is a dream, Celestia,” The Nightmare said, her magic coiling around her prey once again. “We can give ourselves whatever anatomy We see fit to equip Ourselves with. We can have a stallionhood, a maidenhood, or anything that Our imagination could possibly muster.”</p><p>Celestia grunted, squirming against the Nightmare’s oppressive spell. “Does that mean I could also do whatever I want?”</p><p>The Nightmare shook her head, bringing Celestia directly in front of her maw. “We’re afraid not. We are the queen here and We only grant you as much autonomy as We see fit.”</p><p>Celestia looked into one of those massive sapphire eyes, watching it narrow like some kind of feline. She was prepared to slip into that massive maw again, to be swallowed whole. Though considering her rebellious spirit last night, she had a feeling that the Nightmare might opt to chew her cuisine this evening.</p><p>In that case, this would be a rather short dream.</p><p>Only the Nightmare did not open her mouth, instead allowing herself a playful smile. One which showed off rows of razor-sharp teeth, each like a massive limestone spike upon Canterlot’s battlement.</p><p>“And an interesting part of controlling reality is that We can also control some very basic concepts of biology, altering how bodies work,” The Nightmare said. “We can absorb your nutrients in all sorts of very fascinating and humiliating ways.”</p><p>Celestia gasped as she was spun around, facing the Nightmare’s lower half. The giant mare was pawing at her sheath, edging her pride forth. Like the rest of her, it was dark, being a rich midnight purple with splotches of ebony black.</p><p>As the Nightmare stroked herself, she moaned, her pleasured note oozing forth and caressing at Celestia’s back in a blanket of warm euphoria. Inch by inch, she brought her erection out, letting it flop upon her belly.</p><p>The cock was truly impressive, being several times larger than Celestia’s body. Yet, it was also far larger than it had any right to be, being proportionality massive compared to the Nightmare’s already impressive stature.</p><p>It wasn’t fully erect yet, but the unflared tip was exposed and the medial ring looked incredibly thick.</p><p>If she were a mortal pony, and this was reality, such an organ would surely make her pass out due to the inevitable blood pressure drop. Though such laws of common sense and reason apparently did not hold jurisdiction within this accursed palace.</p><p>As the Nightmare continued stroking herself, she floated Celestia away from her face, gliding her towards her fat cock.</p><p>Celestia frantically squirmed in her magical bindings, struggling with renewed resistance. Though, she found such efforts to be largely futile. The magic was too omnipresent, too powerful to make any attempt at rebellion feasible. She really should’ve learned that after last night.</p><p>
  <em>Was the Nightmare going to fuck her?</em>
</p><p>if that was the case, then Celestia’s dream would not have an especially long narrative considering how petite she was compared to that monstrous organ.</p><p>As she neared the cock, she drew in a frantic breath, a puff of exertion. Upon it, she could smell the overwhelming musk of the Nightmare’s erection. It smelled of virility, of masculinity, of filth and lust. Celestia couldn’t help but blush, feeling blood pulse within her loins. After all, it was also a smell that Celestia was familiar with, having enjoyed her fair share of male suitors in the past.</p><p>“You could’ve bathed,” Celestia growled.</p><p>The Nightmare snorted. “You do not fool Us, Slutlestia. We have access to all your darkest little fantasies and We know how you enjoy your cocks.” Celestia could practically hear the smirk. “We will admit that we were a little shocked to learn about your musk fetish. Along with all the other ones you have. Such a degenerate little imagination…”</p><p>Celestia’s face burned. “Oh please, you of all ponies should know what eternal life does to your sex drive.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t know,” the Nightmare murmured. “You locked Us away for a thousand years with nothing but curious shaped moon rocks to keep Us company in a carnal sense.”</p><p>She hovered Celestia further down, gliding her over the massive pulsating cock and giving her a rather intimate view of it. With every second, it grew a little harder, a little more exposed.</p><p>Celestia could see that a potent drizzle of pre had bubbled to the tip, staining the Nightmare’s coat with an impressive ration.</p><p>In the end, Celestia’s final destination was the Nightmare’s heavy sack, each of her balls the size of a large boulder, easily dwarfing her in size.</p><p>Unceremoniously, the nightmare crammed Celestia into her sweaty hide, pinning her forcefully against one of her balls.</p><p>Celestia gasped, feeling almost dizzy as she was assaulted from every direction by the overwhelming musk of the Nightmare. It was more potent and intoxicating than any stallion Celestia had the pleasure of being with. It was a universal constant, tainting all of her senses in a shroud of pheromones.</p><p>She whimpers softly, feeling the Nightmare’s magic crawl along her inner thigh, ticking at the sensitive flesh as she trailed her spell up towards her sex. For the second night in a row, the nightmare teased Celestia’s lips, playful stroking at her already glistening folds.</p><p>“You filthy pervert,” the Nightmare grumbled. “Already a soaking wet mess. How does Equestria manage with such a depraved harlot on the throne.” She snorted. “And to think, you had the guile to stop Our rightful claim to leadership.”</p><p>Celestia couldn’t respond, couldn’t muster so much as a single note as a rebuttal. Her world was so utterly dominated by the Nightmare’s musk, her mind just left blank and helpless in the face of this raw sexual presence.</p><p>The Nightmare shook her head. “Drunk on Our pheromones, are you?”</p><p>She drew Celestia away from her balls, earning a pathetic whimper that even the addled Celestia knew sounded desperate. Though, she was not moved far as she was pressed against the base of the Nightmare’s slick cock.</p><p>Once again, the world became one of pheromones, one where sexuality and perversion plied at her from every angle.</p><p>The Nightmare’s spell wound around her like a talon, pressing her firmly against her quivering erection. She moved her up and down, stroking her along like some kind of accessory to masturbation. Celestia felt humiliated, her cheeks burning as she was used in such a fashion. Yet, she could not help but revel in her perversion, in the knowledge of being treated in such a lowly fashion.</p><p>Faster and faster the Nightmare stroked, moving Celestia along with increasingly potent strides. Before long, Celestia felt the medial ring bump against her belly, as she soon found herself moving towards the very tip. Here, the feral smell was at its strongest. This was the epicentre of the Nightmare’s perversion.</p><p>The Nightmare rolled Celestia around the tip slowly, covering her fur in a thick layer of pre. It was sticky and potent, coating every inch of Celestia in a bukkake that not even a dozen guards could ever hope to replicate.</p><p>
  <em>Not that she knew anything about that.</em>
</p><p>After she was absolutely drenched in the Nightmare’s bodily fluids, she was drawn back down and the stroking was renewed with surprising vigour. The magic was much smoother than before, the pre acting as an ideal lubrication and allowing Celestia to slide along the Nightmare’s cock far more fluidly than before.</p><p>Celestia gasped and went limp, whining as she felt the Nightmare’s magic around her haunches. It was pushing and prodding at her swollen lips, teasing them mercilessly.</p><p>“We are nearly ready,” the Nightmare moaned, her own voice haggard.</p><p>
  <em>Ready for what?</em>
</p><p>Celestia closed her eyes, trying her best to think of what the Nightmare had in mind. Her current tactics were smart, leaving Celestia far more addled than she was prepared for, putting her on the backhoof for whatever lay ahead.</p><p>Slowly, she was brought back to the tip and then beyond it as she was finally removed from the Nightmare’s intoxicating erection. She breathed in the first whiff of fresh breath she’d been allowed since this perversion began.</p><p>
  <em>Was the Nightmare going to consume her when she was covered in bodily fluids? The idea was far too disgusting, even for this demon.</em>
</p><p>But instead of being brought towards the Nightmare’s mouth, which bore an ever-present sinister smile, she was brought back down, hindlegs first.</p><p>She glanced at her hooves and noticed that she was hovering over the Nightmare’s potent erection. The tip belched another strand of slick pre which rolled down the unflared tip and along her quivering shaft, the white contrasting so nicely with her darkened flesh. Celestia could see that the entire length was dampened, her presence being used as a very literally cumrag to spread this natural lubricant.</p><p>“I doubt that it’s going to fit,” Celestia grunted.</p><p>The Nightmare smirked. “And who said that We were going to penetrate you?”</p><p>Celestia was confused for a moment until she felt her hindlegs poke at the hole on the tip of the Nightmare’s erection.</p><p>“Wait…” Celestia whispered, finally realizing what was about to happen.</p><p>The Nightmare grunted, applying a bit of force.</p><p>Celestia gasped, feeling her hindlegs spread this hole and slip into the Nightmare’s urethra.</p><p>She attempted to squirm, though the Nightmare’s magic was even less forgiving today.</p><p>“Our apologies,” she murmured. “But We can’t have you kicking around during such a delicate operation.”</p><p>Celestia whimpered, feeling herself slowly being pressed inside, like some kind of organic sounding round. Inch by inch she went deeper, feeling her hindlegs, and then belly, slip past this point. Her forelegs were pinned to her side and they slipped into this impossibly tight hole with her torso, putting up only the barest amount of resistance. With this, only her head was left free as the Nightmare ceased any further penetration.</p><p>Celestia grunted loudly and attempted to squirm, though the muscles and flesh of the Nightmare’s urethra were a far better form of bondage than the lining of the esophagus she had traveled through last night. It was like being trapped within a vacbed, with the latex not giving her even the tiniest sliver of freedom.</p><p>Celestia narrowed her gaze, glaring at the Nightmare who looked very powerful from her current position.</p><p>“Do you always play such perverted games with your prey?” she growled.</p><p>The Nightmare chuckled. “It depends how frequently We get them and how ravenous Our hunger is. You’re in luck, for we managed to feed after your display last night. So, We have plenty of energy for Our games.”</p><p>The Nightmare reached down with a hoof, prodding the very tip of it against Celestia’s forehead. “Maybe if you beg, We might be prone to showing you a little mercy.”</p><p>Celestia growled and attempted to bite at the hoof, like some sort of caged animal. Sadly, her teeth were blunted and the hoof was made of pure calcium, meaning this attempt at rebellion would not amount to much more than a sharp pain radiating through Celestia’s jaw.</p><p>“My, my, my, someone is being quite the rowdy pony tonight,” the Nightmare chided before her cocky smoulder returned. “Though before We forget; We do need to do one little thing.”</p><p>She poked at Celestia’s horn and the appendage disappeared. It didn’t hurt or ache, merely leaving Celestia with an overwhelming sense of wrongness. Her mane remained, and she could still feel her connection to the magical aether, but when she attempted to channel it, nothing formed around her.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Celestia,” the Nightmare said. “You’ll get that back in a little while, We would just prefer if you didn’t have it during your journey. Our anatomy is… sensitive and that horn is rather sharp.”</p><p>And with that, the Nightmare’s magic pressed down upon Celestia, unceremoniously plunging her head into the urethra’s embrace.</p><p>Celestia gasped for breath and looked up, seeing that tiny pinprick of light above her. It inched away as she was slowly pulled down, growing fainter and fainter.</p><p>It was claustrophobic in the Nightmare’s cock, Celestia essentially paralyzed by the tightness of her confines.</p><p>She breathed in her through her nose, feeling some form of relief that she could at the very least still do this. Though as she breathed, she discovered something in the air, a certain pheromone that prickled at some feral part of her mind.</p><p>This part flared up, crying out and begging for something instinctual and carnal. This smell caused her nethers to warm and grow inflamed. It was like going into heat multiplied by some ungodly factor. Her mind begged for her to get bred, begged for some form of relief from the heat that was rapidly dominating her body, corrupting her mind.</p><p>She tried to reach down with a hoof, doing her best to stimulate herself. Though the walls around her denied her even this smallest action. It was torture as if every nerve was crying out, begging for her to be used like a sock by a teenage colt.</p><p>Lower and lower she ventured, and as she neared the Nightmare’s balls, the perverse smell became stronger, dominating any attempts at sound judgement.</p><p>Celestia could hear the Nightmare laugh. She could hear the cackle within her very psyche.</p><p>“Can’t think of resistance with cock on your mind, can you Celestia?” her nemesis chided.</p><p>Celestia, who couldn’t even think of a response due to this sensation, could only offer a feeble grunt.</p><p>Lower and lower she went, edged along by the Nightmare’s magic. Soon, she felt her hindlegs press into a more spacious abode. Though one that was far warmer and more humid. It was like the stomach, though even more oppressive in its intensity.</p><p>Not that Celestia could really lament such things, with her mind in such a perverse state. All she could think about was the fire which would not cool off, would not dissipate or wane. She rubbed her hindlegs together in a desperate effort to give her anatomy any form of stimulation, yet all this did was leave her wanting for more.</p><p>Finally, her belly broke into this new chamber and her torso after that. When both were free, she plopped out of the urethra and splashed into a puddle of something thick and viscous.</p><p>At that moment, her horn returned to her and she sparked it, seeing that her new confines were utterly plastered with cum.</p><p>She bathed in a vast puddle of it, the dark walls were coated in it, the air was heavy with the intoxicating scent, and it was so omnipresent that she could even taste it upon her lips with every breath she took.</p><p>Now that she was free, she took no time in sating her carnal desires. She reached down with a hoof, plunging it into the pool of semen and pressing it against her haunches. She rubbed at herself frantically, using her magic to enhance the experience by casting a warming charm upon her frog.</p><p>Celestia moaned like an utter whore, closing her eyes as she edged herself rapidly towards whatever objective her instincts were guiding her towards.</p><p>“You depraved whore,” the Nightmare teased, her voice the only rational one in Celestia’s frantic mind. “Does being absorbed really get you off that much?”</p><p>
  <em>Absorbed?</em>
</p><p>Celestia attempted to concentrate upon that word, though found that her senses would not allow her to do such a thing. The Nightmare’s influence was complete and utter, filling her thoughts with nothing but a constant nagging voice that beseeched her to continue stroking at her folds.</p><p>She gritted her teeth and groaned, a moaning voice flittering free as she continued to press against her sex. Faster and faster her hoof went, fueled by the constant fire within her snatch that begged for blissful relief.</p><p>On and on she went, edging herself ever closer. She could feel herself balancing on the precipice of pleasure, brought there so quickly by the constant blanket of pheromones that smothered all semblances of common sense.</p><p>In the back of her mind a voice cried out, trying to warn her, a voice that noticed some peculiar things happening to her. She wasn’t fully aware but a part of her noticed that her body, or at least that below the cum line, was feeling a little less solid than it once was, a bit gooier if that made sense.</p><p>Still this did not stop her from rubbing away, focused so utterly on stimulating her swollen pussy.</p><p>She was so close, just dancing on the brink of utter ecstasy. A little more and she’d be over the edge and into the realm of nirvana.</p><p>She slipped a little lower into the Nightmare’s cum, noticing that the deeper she submerged, the more intense her pleasure felt.</p><p>
  <em>So close.</em>
</p><p>Celestia heard the Nightmare cackle but forced herself to ignore such taunts. They weren’t important, the only thing that was important was getting off, dealing with that heat in her loins.</p><p>She tried to breath but found that such things were no longer feasible. That probably should’ve been concerning but Celestia’s utter devotion towards getting off made worrying an obsolete concept.</p><p>“So close,” she murmured, her voice wet and sounding very distant and faint.</p><p>She sunk a little deeper into the cum bath, continuing to stroke away with all the vigour she could possibly muster.</p><p>
  <em>Why wasn’t she getting off? This was torture?</em>
</p><p>Then she realized that there was only one way that she was getting off, one way to actually achieve climax in this prison.</p><p>She sunk below the cum, submerging herself fully within the thick broth that filled the Nightmare’s heavy sack.</p><p>And it turned out that this was the key, this was what finally tipped her over the edge. She gasped, though she no longer had lungs to do so as she came. She came hard and with such impossible vigour, her mind alight with a million neurons all firing off with a level of ecstasy she thought was beyond the realm of what was possible.</p><p>This orgasm was more intense than any she had ever felt, so complete and utter. At that moment, it seemed like the only thing in the world that mattered was the sheer pleasure that clouded her mind and muddled her judgement.</p><p>And as she came, so did the Nightmare, her nemesis moaning loudly.</p><p>Celestia, or what was left of her, lurched forth, gushing through the urethra she had so recently been pushed through. She no longer had sight or any senses beside touch and sound. Yet that touch was euphoric as she felt herself launched into the air, her new gooey form splattering against the Nightmare’s belly as she was sprayed forth in a mighty cumshot.</p><p>The Nightmare chuckled as her orgasm finally waned, her chest rising and falling rapidly. “The score is one-one, Celestia.”</p><p>
  <em>One-one?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Celestia jerked awake, gasping for breath.</p><p>“What… WHAT THE FUCK!” she shouted.</p><p>Sirius bolted away, flaying about. “I’m awake! I’m awake! What’s the emergency?”</p><p>Celestia blushed, shaking her head. “Sorry, sorry, just another bizarre dream.”</p><p>“I see.” Sirius thumped back against his pillow. “I’m telling you, Your Majesty, you really should go to Luna about this.”</p><p>“I’ll…” Celestia bit her lip. “I’ll consider it, Sirius.”</p><p>When no response came, she looked over, snorting as she noticed that her bedmate was already asleep.</p><p>When sleep did not return to her so easily, she got out of bed, sighing as she went over what had just happened.</p><p>
  <em>She had just had a dream where she’d been turned into semen within her sister’s ball sack. Or well… her sister’s alter ego’s ball sack.</em>
</p><p>Just thinking about that sentence hurt Celestia’s head with the sheer mental gymnastics she had to perform.</p><p>She did know two things, however. First, the dreams were intense and vivid, being memorable long after the event. Second, the dreams apparently did not have an effect upon her physical form. This was good, as she preferred not being turned into cum.</p><p>At the thought of that, she became aware of something.</p><p>There was a very real wetness leaking down her hindlegs.</p><p>She shook her head, trying not to lament on this as she walked into the royal kitchen.</p><p>For a second night in a row, she froze, seeing Luna already there.</p><p>“Good evening, sister,” Luna said, not even looking at her. “Trouble sleeping again?”</p><p>Celestia nodded, moving towards the fridge and pressing her tail tight against her haunches as she did so.</p><p>“Another troubling dream,” she admitted.</p><p>“Two nights in a row?” Luna asked. Her voice didn’t betray any emotion.</p><p>Celestia nodded.</p><p>“Would you like me to visit you this evening and see if I can be of assistance?” Luna offered.</p><p>Celestia shook her head, grabbing a carton of milk. “Our folk remedy helped last night and we will attempt to use it again.” She then looked at Luna, noticing what she was preparing. “Is that a glass of pineapple juice?”</p><p>Luna nodded. “We felt a little deficient in vitamin C.”</p><p>Celestia pursed her lips, remembering something Sirius had once told her about that specific fruit and its ability to improve a certain kind of flavour.</p><p>She didn’t dare breach that topic of conversation with her sister, however.</p><p>“Well enjoy you glass of juice, Lulu,” Celestia finally said.</p><p>Luna nodded. “And you enjoy your milk.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK">Discord</a>
  <b>/</b>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab">Twitter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another evening and yet again Celestia found herself in that familiar hall. It was even more complete than before, de-aged to the point that it looked maybe a couple dozen years passed the point of needing a renovation.</p><p>The carpeting, while not fresh, looked clean and colourful. The fixtures were all freshly dusted, though tarnished or worn. And there were even doors that now flanked Celestia as she walked forwards. She had tried to open one, though discovered that they were all locked, with no hope of entry.</p><p>Yet, the hall was always repeating, like it was on that same endless treadmill. The fixtures never changed, even to the smallest detail. The patterns on the floor were identical down to the same tiny tears and stains. And the numbers on the doors would always return to ‘<em>156’</em> after she passed ‘<em>189’</em>.</p><p>She of course knew the way to accelerate this plot, to get to the part she actually wanted to encounter. But she needed time to plan her upcoming engagement with the Nightmare.</p><p>
  <em>One-one.</em>
</p><p>That phrase stuck with her and betrayed that this wasn’t just some mere act of predation from the Nightmare, but rather this was a game. The rules were simple, the Nightmare won a point by ending her, and she won one by surviving.</p><p>The question was, how would Celestia win? That all depended on which hole she was inserted into, as she could not rely on it simply being the mouth.</p><p>
  <em>How many holes did a pony even have? Mouth, cock, vaginal, anus… nose? That last one sounded ridiculous but Celestia was prepared for anything at this point?</em>
</p><p>Her other objective this evening was to see if she could find some connection between this beast and the world of the living. If that could be established, then Celestia would be able to conquer this foe when she was in a position of power among the waking world.</p><p>
  <em>And what if that foe was Luna?</em>
</p><p>Well Celestia had bested her before…</p><p>She sighed and drew in a breath.</p><p>“I grow tired of walking!” Celestia called out.</p><p>No rumble of laughter came forth.</p><p>This made Celestia cock her brow. “Nightmare Moon?”</p><p>“One second, one second,” The Nightmare frantically murmured. “We’re just quickly getting something together, really quick. Hold your horses.”</p><p>Celestia looked around and then down at her body, deciding to wrap her forelegs around herself.</p><p>“And just about…” The Nightmare grunted loudly before letting out a sigh of relief. “Done!”</p><p>“What were you working on?” Celestia asked, letting go of herself and walking forwards again.</p><p>Like with her previous evenings, she entered into a familiar chamber. Though one which differed slightly from its previous form. The moon was already high in the sky, illuminating a room that was now fit for a duchess. Not quite regal enough for the imperial title Nightmare Moon claimed to hold but getting dangerously close to that point.</p><p>
  <em>She’s just trying to distract you.</em>
</p><p>Nightmare Moon laid on her side, smirking playfully as she pawed at the ground. Surprisingly, she seemed smaller this evening. Still impressive in stature but now only two or three times larger than Celestia herself.</p><p>“How are you doing this evening?” the Nightmare asked, a teasing edge to her voice.</p><p>Celestia frowned. “Confused and disgruntled to be completely honest. I am beginning to grow quite bored of these games, demon.”</p><p>“You’re not having fun?” the Nightmare asked, pursing her lips. “We’ve thought that these games have been most interesting. At least, in our opinion.”</p><p>Celestia snorted. “Well no offense but my idea of fun doesn’t involve me being turned into cum and splattered all over your royal belly.”</p><p>“You’re just a poor sport because you lost,” The Nightmare teased.</p><p>“Whatever,” Celestia sighed. “So, what do you have in store for us tonight?”</p><p>The Nightmare hummed and sat up, sitting on her haunches as she spread her hindlegs.</p><p>Celestia cocked a brow. “So, can you just change that at will?”</p><p>The Nightmare simply nodded as a response.</p><p>Tonight, she had a glistening marehood with her previous erection gone in favour of a pair of puffy and aroused lips. Their bright pink was such a shocking contrast to her otherwise darkened coat. She grinned as she reached down with a hoof, stroking them in a series of little circular motions.</p><p>“Like We told you last night,” The Nightmare said, her voice husky as a deep growl of a moan bubbled forth. “Dreams are incredibly flexible and we can do whatever We deem necessary.”</p><p>The Nightmare’s horn glowed and Celestia felt magical tendrils coil around her, seizing her gently. Even if the Nightmare’s stature was diminished, her magical reserves were not. They bore down upon Celestia, lifting her off of the ground and bringing her over.</p><p>“Are you seriously going to shove me up there?” Celestia asked, growling as she was levitated right in front of the Nightmare’s mouth. “Let me tell you, I have given birth numerous times and the sensation is not at all pleasant.”</p><p>The Nightmare smirked and leaned closer, dragging her fat tongue slowly up Celestia’s cheek, causing her to wince. “We don’t believe that will be a concern. If these dreams have proven anything it’s that you can’t really expect the rules of the waking world to apply.”</p><p>She dragged Celestia down her body, moving her along her slender belly and towards her teats. They already seemed a little swollen, as if the Nightmare was pregnant. Was this foreshadowing or would Celestia have company for this evening’s affairs.</p><p>“Are you Luna?” Celestia asked, seeing if she could get the Nightmare to admit anything.</p><p>The Nightmare snorted. “Perhaps We are, perhaps We’re not. Do you honestly think We’d rat out Our connection to the waking world so easily?”</p><p>
  <em>So, there was a connection to the waking world then. It wasn’t much but it was something to work with.</em>
</p><p>Celestia squirmed as she was brought before the Nightmare’s pussy, the demon removing her hoof and lifting it in front of her captive’s snout.</p><p>“We think you should have a taste,” the Nightmare murmured.</p><p>“Do I have a choice?” Celestia asked.</p><p>The Nightmare smirked, saying nothing more.</p><p>Celestia sighed and did as instructed, licking the glistening hoof. Her cheeks burned with indignation as she did so, realizing how truly pathetic she must’ve looked.</p><p>As the taste touched her tongue, she felt a certain electric tingle run up her spine. She was wary of this sensation, remembering how a similar one had betrayed her last night. The Nightmare was playing dirty, using pheromones and addiction to further her nefarious goals.</p><p>Celestia couldn’t help but feel a warming within her nethers, a heat which creeped through her body, feeding that treacherous little voice within the back of her mind. The one which had spelled her doom last night.</p><p>“Well?” the Nightmare asked.</p><p>Celestia growled, causing her foe to sigh.</p><p>“In that case, a further sampling will probably be required,” the Nightmare said.</p><p>She immediately crammed Celestia’s muzzle into her snatch, forcing the tip of it between her folds.</p><p>Celestia gasped for breath, dooming herself as all she could taste and smell was the intoxicating essence of her nemesis’ sex. In an instant, she parted her lips and began to hungrily lick at the Nightmare’s walls, lapping away like some kind of animal. She licked with fury and passion, driven on by an animalistic and feral lust that was dangerously similar to what she felt last night.</p><p>Yet, even as she tried to dissuade herself, tried to listen to her rational brain, she found that the addiction and high were a nasty foe to try and overcome. She panted for breath, driving her tongue and snout ever deeper.</p><p>Clearly, the Nightmare was also enjoying this, moaning from her perch, lording over Celestia like some kind of conquering queen.</p><p>Celestia blushed as she saw the Nightmare’s toothy grin, knowing that her submission was contributing to this sense of superiority. Still, she lapped and licked, suckled and kissed, always giving the Nightmare the pleasure she desired, constantly driving her onwards. She was playing right into her foe’s hooves, doing exactly what she wanted.</p><p>“Maybe if you’re good and get Us off, We might show you a little bit of mercy this evening,” the Nightmare teased.</p><p>Celestia perked up at this, wanting so desperately to believe her. And just like that, the logical nucleus in the back of her mind fizzled out, conceding ground to the miasma of illogical thoughts that the Nightmare was implanting within her. These thoughts were so shrouded in lust and pleasure that no one could hope to stand against them.</p><p>She drew away from the Nightmare’s folds and her foe took in a worried breath. However, this turned into a sharp and very pronounced moan as Celestia leaned forwards again and wrapped her lips around the Nightmare’s clit, suckling upon it gently. Her tongue probed at it, assaulting it from every angle and circling it swiftly, not letting up as she brought her foe every closer to climax.</p><p>The Nightmare’s back arched and her eyes grew half-lidded. She gritted her teeth and a feeble gasp oozed forth as Celestia attacked her with such unrelenting vigour.</p><p>After a few seconds of this, Celestia returned to her predator’s cunt, cramming her muzzle deep into it and lapping away with such intensity. Her tongue lashed out, probing and prodding, experimenting to find out what spots seemed to draw forth the most emboldened level of pleasure. As she found these, she formed a pattern of sorts, moving between them swiftly so that the Nightmare’s pleasure only deepened.</p><p>And as the Nightmare felt more pleasure, so did Celestia, her own cunt growing inflamed and hot. She whined and attempted to reach back with a hoof. Though when she couldn’t reach, her predator offered assistance, using her own magic to stroke and prod at Celestia’s swollen lips.</p><p>Celestia moaned into the Nightmare’s cunt, panting for breath as she was assaulted with vigour. The magic filled her utterly, much like it did during her voyage through the stomach. Yet, unlike that journey, she was now addled with pheromones, intoxicated and oh so willing to concede to the Nightmare’s unrelenting influence.</p><p>She could feel herself being rapidly pushed towards the point of her own bliss, channeling her carnal pleasure into the Nightmare’s own. They worked in tandem with one increasing their own intensity in response to their foe’s decision to do the same.</p><p>The Nightmare sung loudly, her pleasure filling the room. Her hips bucked forwards, grinding against Celestia’s muzzle and attempting to get every inch of penetration she could possibly muster. By this point, Celestia’s entire muzzle was crammed into the Nightmare’s snatch, buried deep into this intoxicating flower. Her mind was addled, left in such a state by the pheromones that soaked her muzzle and juices that drained along her thighs.</p><p>She was so close, dancing right on the precipice of pleasure. Her crotch was inflamed, just begging for the sweet release of climax.</p><p>What would happen to her if she allowed herself to cum, what type of nefarious things would the Nightmare do to her? Would she be absorbed, compressed, squished, digested? What fate would an orgasm lead to?</p><p>She wasn’t given time to contemplate this as she felt the Nightmare deliver one final potent thrust. In that moment, she was tipped over the edge, plunging into the sweet embrace of pleasure. She felt her body shudder violently, her joints tensing and an electric current running through every single one of her muscles.</p><p>Celestia cried out, her voice muffled by the tight embrace of the Nightmare’s cunt. An embrace which soon became even tighter as her foe joined her in this bliss. She felt the Nightmare’s juices gush forth, splashing against her snout and filling both her mouth and nose with her predator’s rich essence.</p><p>She jerked back sharply and hacked, coughing up the generous dosage of marejuice that had likely just filled her lungs.</p><p>“Fuck,” Celestia wheezed, struggling for breath.</p><p>As she wolfed down air, she closed her eyes tight, feeling some degree of clarity return to her addled mind. She was happy, impressed that she had managed to edge out an orgasm with seemingly no repercussions other than nearly drowning in her foe’s juices.</p><p>The Nightmare chuckled. “Language, Celestia.”</p><p>Celestia waved her off. “You’re not the one who nearly drowned.”</p><p>“Fair, fair, fair.” The Nightmare sighed. “It's a shame that all our evenings together could not be this agreeable.”</p><p>Celestia smiled. “Does that mean that you’re now content and willing to spare me from something utterly humiliating?”</p><p>The Nightmare cocked a brow. “What? No of course not. Celestia why would We go through all the trouble of bringing you here if We didn’t intend to cram you into Our womb.”</p><p>And just like that, the Nightmare’s magic returned, flittering forth and coiling tightly around Celestia’s midsection. A grim chuckle oozed forth from her opponent as she once again poked at Celestia’s horn, making it disappear.</p><p>“Coward,” Celestia hissed. “My second foal was a unicorn.”</p><p>The Nightmare ignored her, instead pressing Celestia’s face back against her snatch, dragging it between her folds. She covered her cheeks in a thick layer of perverse fluids, absolutely drenching her complexion in the intoxicating juices.</p><p>After a few seconds of this, she was properly lubricated. Then with a grunt, the Nightmare pressed Celestia forwards, parting her swollen lips with her snout. Only this time, the snout was apparently not enough as Celestia’s entire face was crammed between those surprisingly flexible lips.</p><p>Her world instantly darkened, her only company the moist walls of her foe’s snatch. Inch by inch, she was pressed forwards, following a very familiar regime. It wasn’t long before her forelegs and torso joined her within, her body becoming some kind of organic dildo.</p><p>“This feels weird,” the Nightmare murmured.</p><p>Celestia barked out a single note of laughter. “You think this feels weird from your perspective?”</p><p>The Nightmare snorted. “Fair.”</p><p>As Celestia’s stomach slipped into the Nightmare’s snatch, the penetration slowed, coming to a stop with her hindlegs still outside. She kicked them desperately though the magic soon returned, holding her steady.</p><p>Instead of pressing her deeper, the Nightmare drew her body back about half a metre before pumping her forwards again. She did this over and over, obviously sharing in Celestia’s mindset that she had become some kind of penetration toy.</p><p>Celestia gritted her teeth and went limp, succumbing to her foe’s treatment. Her world was cramped, warm, and suffocating, not at all aided by how disoriented she felt being treated in such a brutish and humiliating fashion.</p><p>Faster and faster the Nightmare thrusted, plunging Celestia a little deeper with each cycle. This left Celestia even more disoriented as her world became a constant darkened blur, her mind reeling as her brain was jostled about with little care or reservation.</p><p>Once again, the Nightmare’s juices began to flow, further coating Celestia’s fur and making her progress much smoother than before.</p><p>Celestia could hear the Nightmare moan. It was this deep brutish rumble that seemed to crawl down from her lungs, trickling through her bones and muscles. She tried to scream, to voice her displeasure but her own note of resistance was muffled and faint, weakened due to how cramped and oppressive her surroundings were.</p><p>Finally, the Nightmare pressed all of Celestia into her snatch, cramming her forcefully inside and sending her rushing forwards. Her head poked into a new abode, and was soon followed by her torso, belly, and hindlegs.</p><p>This new locale, in the Nightmare’s womb, was far more cramped than any of her previous destinations. The walls seemed to cradle her from every angle, pressing down and forcing her to curl into an aptly named fetal position.</p><p>In a heartbeat, she was brought back to a realm she had not inhabited for thousands of years. She closed her eyes, almost feeling tired as she heard the Nightmare’s body around her. She could hear the thump of her heart, the constant rhythm, a soothing and calming companion.</p><p>She couldn’t help but yawn, smacking her lips together.</p><p>As promised, her horn did return, the tip mere centimetres away from pricking into the Nightmare’s internal lining. She sparkled it and looked around, distressed to see that she was floating in some kind of fluid. Yet, even though she was totally submerged she could still somehow breath.</p><p>
  <em>What the…</em>
</p><p>She looked down and noticed a fat fleshy cord connecting her to something beyond her line of sight. This sent a chill up her spine as it dawned on her what was happening.</p><p>Celestia sighed, sending bubbles through the thick fluid she rested in. With each passing second, she felt her age bleeding away, the eons and centuries fading to a much simpler time. It felt rejuvenating in a way, calming.</p><p>
  <em>How was this even possible?</em>
</p><p>The answer was obvious, as the Nightmare had provided it many times before.</p><p>This was a dream and the rules that Celestia had been raised upon no longer applied. She could be eaten, turned into cum, de-aged within the womb of her nemesis. The universe was vast and the number of different endings that were possible could easily fill a million night’s worth of dreams.</p><p>She fidgeted slightly, kicking out with a hoof and accidently hitting the Nightmare’s lining. It was alarming to see how slender and youthful her leg looked. Her majestic white hide was now replaced with the soft pink that she had borne for the first few centuries of her life.</p><p>The Nightmare grunted as the kick connected and placed a hoof upon her belly, rubbing it.</p><p>“There, there, Celestia,” she whispered. “There is no need to be upset, your Mother is here to take care of you.”</p><p>Celestia gritted her teeth, hating how cocky and arrogant the Nightmare’s voice sounded within her mind. She wanted to lash out at that moment, to rebel and upset her host’s evening.</p><p>
  <em>Then why didn’t she?</em>
</p><p>She’d been a mother before, she knew the burdens of pregnancy and how much having a foal could suck. She’d had morning sickness and upset stomachs. She’d had unruly foals that kicked around inside of her. She’d experienced it all across several generations of parenthood.</p><p>A smile graced her lips as her plan took shape. If the Nightmare wanted to enjoy motherhood, if she wanted to be pregnant with Celestia, then she would get the privilege of enjoying the full unsanitized experience.</p><p>Celestia began to squirm and fidget, fighting against the womb that surrounded her. By now, her legs had grown even thinner and feebler, drawing closer and closer to the realm of infancy. She didn’t have much time left. She needed to make her move now if she wanted to voice her displeasure.</p><p>She battered the lining of the womb, drawing forth a grunt of dismay from the Nightmare who attempted to stroke away, soothing the unruly not quite foal that occupied her bloated belly.</p><p>“Now, Celestia,” the Nightmare grumbled. “That isn’t a proper way to act. Aren’t you going to be a good sport?”</p><p>Celestia laughed but all that did was send a stream of bubbles upwards.</p><p>Instead of calming, she renewed her vigour, putting up quite the fight against the lining that surrounded her. This earned her a few more notes of displeasure from the Nightmare, who continued her soothing motions with increasing speed.</p><p>
  <em>This wasn’t working, she needed something more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What else did fetuses do to abuse their mothers?</em>
</p><p>An idea formed in Celestia’s mind as she remembered an especially bad morning from eons ago.</p><p>She looked around in the darkness, surprised that her light had given out without her noticing. Had she really reached a point where spellcasting was no longer a possibility?</p><p>Celestia tried to get her bearings straight, though her world was frazzled and confused. She really had no idea which way was up or down within this prison of hers.</p><p>Her ears perked up, trying to sense the beating of the Nightmare’s heart. The potent pulse seemed omnipresent, bearing down upon her from every direction, whispering to her in a comforting voice to fall asleep and succumb to the Nightmare. Yet, as Celestia really focused upon it, she could sense that it was strongest from directly above her.</p><p>At the very least, she now knew up and down.</p><p>Celestia kicked out with her hindlegs, attempting to buck backwards at a certain organ. The first few attempts failed, due to the darkness, but on the fifth attempt, she connected.</p><p>The Nightmare hissed, a noise that Celestia felt oddly sympathetic for. Though such things didn’t stop her rebellion as her hindlegs connected again and again. Each time she applied an uncomfortable amount of pressure to the Nightmare’s bladder.</p><p>“Stop that,” the Nightmare growled.</p><p>Celestia did no such thing, kicking again and again and again...</p><p>She heard the Nightmare whimper. “We need to pee.”</p><p>Again, and again…</p><p>“Stop that, stop that, stop…”</p><p>And again.</p><p>The Nightmare screamed in frustration. “You foolish brat! Do you have any idea how annoying that sensation is?”</p><p>Celestia smirked, knowing perfectly well as she continued to kick away. She soon realized that she had established a reliable and predictable pattern, so she decided to switch things up, kicking out at random and not allowing the Nightmare to settle or grow complacent to her rhythm.</p><p>She could feel her foe’s anger starting to bubble forth, her annoyance multiplying. Yet there was nothing she could possibly do with Celestia inside of her.</p><p>Celestia stopped kicking for a moment, earning a sigh of relief from the Nightmare. Though, just as that note faded, she kicked out again, snickering as she did so.</p><p>“That’s it!” the Nightmare roared, her magic coiling around Celestia like a firm vice.</p><p>She tugged sharply, practically ripping Celestia right out of her womb, though her vagina, and back into the cool air of the castle.</p><p>Celestia bore a shit-eating grin as she faced her furious nemesis.</p><p>“Hey, Nightmare Moon…” she teased, blushing as she realized that her voice cracked like a teenager.</p><p>
  <em>Was that really how close she’d gotten to the end?</em>
</p><p>“What?” The Nightmare huffed, practically hissing.</p><p>Celestia grinned from ear to ear. “The score is two-one.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Celestia awoke prematurely. Though for the first night in awhile, she did not jerk awake from her slumber and scream.</p><p>
  <em>What had she learned from her most recent dream?</em>
</p><p>Well mainly, that there was a real-world connection she had to focus on, though one that would not be easy to identify. Besides that? Well besides that, the only other fact she learned was that the Nightmare had a really sensitive bladder.</p><p>Celestia shuffled out of bed, doing her best not to wake Sirius who was still fast asleep, snoring softly.</p><p>Once free, she started on her new routine by heading for the royal kitchen.</p><p>“Good evening, Luna,” she said as she stepped inside, only to pause as she realized that her sister was not there.</p><p>
  <em>Weird.</em>
</p><p>She got herself her traditional glass of milk, warming it with a quick charm that did the job well enough.</p><p>When Luna still failed to show up, Celestia shrugged, making her way back into the hall.</p><p>As she entered it, the door to a nearby bathroom opened and Luna came out.</p><p>Her sister looked over and paused. “Good evening, Celestia.”</p><p>“Luna.”</p><p>“Trouble sleeping?” Luna asked.</p><p>Celestia nodded, wiggling her glass of milk. “Just a few nights of disturbed sleep.” She smirked. “I’m surprised I didn’t see you in the kitchen.”</p><p>Luna smirked. “A few too many cups of coffee I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Celestia asked, cocking a brow. “Well, the best of luck with your evening then. Hopefully it isn’t too jittery.”</p><p>“Hopefully not,” Luna said before nodding towards her. “And best of luck with yours.”</p><p>They parted ways at that, though before Celestia returned to her room she paused and looked over her shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, and Luna…” she called out.</p><p>Her sister’s ears perked up as she came to a stop. “Yes?”</p><p>Celestia bit her lip, wondering if she was crazy for trying this.</p><p>“The score is two-one,” she said.</p><p>She waited to see if Luna would respond.</p><p>However, her sister merely offered a tight smile and walked away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK">Discord</a>
  <b>/</b>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab">Twitter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another evening and another endless corridor. Following the narrative of the previous nights, it looked even more spectacular than before.</p><p>Celestia now roamed a proper palace, complete in every way with the exception of guards, staff, and other living creatures. It was stunning, beautiful, high-class, with many trinkets and baubles displaying the Nightmare’s wealth and grandeur.</p><p>The carpeting was now fresh, a vibrant gold and red. The fixtures were now made of silver, polished to a shine that seemed to glow in the candlelit environment. The doors were all pristine and given a darkened finish. And as Celestia attempted to open one, she found success. Though the room on the other side was pitch black and any attempt at illumination only offered a blurry void.</p><p>Whatever endgame the Nightmare was leading up to was obviously nearing its conclusion, the Empress’ domain almost complete.</p><p>For sure, there were still flaws, still errors, still little mistakes that betrayed that the polish was only surface level. But at the same time, it wouldn’t be long before the Nightmare’s palace was brought in line with her own.</p><p>And when that happened, what would the Nightmare do?</p><p>Celestia didn’t know and she refused to spare any time lamenting it.</p><p>Once more, her mind ran its course, attempting to draft a game plan for tonight’s festivities. The score was in her favour, though the Nightmare was a dangerous foe. The question was, which hole would she be pushed into tonight. Which orifice would become her home? Would the Nightmare continue to innovate or would she try repeating something?</p><p>This of course brought the most pressing question to the forefront of Celesita’s mind. Was Luna involved? Her performance last night seemed to betray this; her coy smile, her failure to respond to Celestia’s comment.</p><p>But even with this damning evidence, there was still the problem of trying to establish a motive. Was this a legitimate attack upon her, a coy game, something akin to karmic retribution?</p><p>Was Luna working alone or was someone else influencing her? There were so many questions and Celestia wasn’t going to answer any of them by merely sitting on her hooves and waiting. No, she needed to return to the world of the waking and confront her sister.</p><p>But in order to do that, she first needed to partake in this evening’s trial.</p><p>“Nightmare Moon!” Celestia called out.</p><p>The Nightmare sighed. “It’s about time that you demanded a summon, We were wondering how long you were going to tire yourself out.”</p><p>Celestia snorted and shook her head, saying nothing more as she stormed into the throne room.</p><p>Like last night, the Nightmare’s chamber was already well lit. Though this time by candlelit fixtures, as the room finally had a roof, keeping the outside nightmare at bay.</p><p>Like everything else about this palace, the throne room was opulent and nearing completion, with much wealth and prestige on display. This was truly a domain fit for a ruler, though still humbled by Celestia’s own.</p><p>The Princess sighed and did her best to ignore it, instead looking towards Nightmare Moon.</p><p>The beast had her eyes closed, looking quite lazy from her position lording over her incoming guest. She had returned to her usual monstrous size, now towering over Celestia like an adult dragon.</p><p>Celestia loudly cleared her throat. “Well?”</p><p>The Nightmare smirked. “It’s nice to see you again, Celestia. We have taken the liberty of sprucing up Our abode for such a <em>royal </em>visit.”</p><p>The way she said royal betrayed that she did not find any respect in the word. Not one bit.</p><p>“So, what do you have planned for me tonight?” Celestia asked, holding her head up high and stepping towards her foe.</p><p>The Nightmare smirked. “Same old, same old… We’ll probably monologue for a little while, lord Our superiority over you, and then shove you into one of Our many holes. Maybe you’ll even get a chance to ask some questions. Who really knows? We mostly play these encounters by ear.”</p><p>Celestia nodded and looked around the room, seeing if there was anything of value. She spotted a ceremonial blade and attempted to levitate it over. Though as her magic grasped it and lifted it, the bronze immediately turned to dust, drifting away and reforming into a proper blade back upon its pedestal.</p><p>“We’re afraid…” the Nightmare began.</p><p>Celestia sighed, cutting her off “That this is a dream and the rules of the waking world don’t apply.”</p><p>“There you go, We knew you’d understand eventually.”</p><p>The demon finally opened her eyes, looking down upon Celestia with nothing but unadulterated smugness.</p><p>“So here is the thousand-year question. What shall We do with you tonight?” the Nightmare asked, her voice husky and corrupted with nothing but ill intentions.</p><p>Her magic coiled around Celestia, not squeezing her or even attempting to lift her off of the ground. It was merely there to show that the Nightmare could do these things. This was merely a display of force, something to show Celestia that she was nothing but a toy, no more important than any of those meagre trinkets that littered the room.</p><p>The Nightmare’s magic was not idle, however, as it poked and prodded at Celestia’s flesh.</p><p>Her foe made no reservations about applying pressure, about applying warmth to the most sensitive parts of her anatomy. Tendrils of pleasure pressed between her haunches, parting Celestia’s lips and plunging deep into her folds.</p><p>Celestia moaned, feeling her cheeks burn with humiliation. She tried to look up at the Nightmare and scold her, but her gaze flinched away as she noticed her foe leering at her as if she were some common trollop being debased for her amusement. Which, to be fair, was exactly what she was at that moment.</p><p>“We could degrade you utterly, if We desired,” the Nightmare said. “We could create an army of dreamlike constructions to fuck you like a whore. We could torture and tease you for the entire night. We could do whatever We desired with you, Celestia.”</p><p>Celestia grunted. “B-but you won’t. You already have something else in mind.”</p><p>The Nightmare chuckled. “No, you’re right, that would go against the grain of our last few encounters. It only feels natural that we press you into Our body and use you like the world’s most majestic dildo. Though the question is… which hole?” She hummed loudly, appraising her options. “Vagina, cock, mouth, all of those were fun but already done. I guess that really only leaves Us with one option.”</p><p>Celestia growled. “You filthy beast. You wouldn’t dare…”</p><p>“We wouldn’t finish that sentence without some wood to knock on, Celestia.” The Nightmare grinned. “Both of us know what We are capable of.”</p><p>“Sadist,” Celestia hissed.</p><p>“Now, now, that is hardly a fitting label.” The Nightmare plunged her magic back into Celestia, drawing forth such a wonderful note of pleasure. “We have never done anything sadistic to you. Have We once hurt you or caused you pain?”</p><p>Celestia closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on a rebuttal, though such things were difficult with how addled her mind was in its current state. The Nightmare was playing dirty, using pleasure to derail any attempts at resistance.</p><p>The Nightmare shook her head. “If anything, We have only brought you pleasure. How many orgasms have We given you?” She paused, waiting for a response. Though obviously Celestia was in no position to offer one. “If We recall correctly, We have provided you with three? Maybe even four if you include that one that rocked you so hard you felt it both in this dream and outside of it.”</p><p>This statement sent Celestia’s mind alight. How could the Nightmare have known about that little detail? She was about to ask but obviously her foe was not done with her pre-game monologue.</p><p>“The truth is Celestia,” the Nightmare said. “We really have nothing against you. To Us, this is but a mere game, something to amuse Ourselves with as We slowly rebuild Our power.” She motioned around her throne room. “Look at how opulent We’ve become. Not a bad abode for someone who has been living rent free in your head for centuries.”</p><p>The Nightmare shifted, turning away from Celestia and lifting her haunches into the air. She flickered her ethereal tail before docking it to the side, revealing her swollen pussy and puffy little pucker.</p><p>“Please don’t,” Celestia whimpered, wanting nothing to do with that final hole.</p><p>The Nightmare snorted. “We don’t think you are really in much of a position to make demands.”</p><p>She decided to pump her magic back into Celestia’s crotch, pounding away as her captive was slowly brought towards her rear. The motions were pacifying, reducing Celestia’s rebellious nature to nothing more than a few feeble squirming motions and grunts of dismay.</p><p>“Though We suppose We could show you a little bit of mercy,” the Nightmare murmured, drawing her magic out of Celestia.</p><p>Its sudden absence made her whimper in despair.</p><p>A moment later, she could feel the Nightmare’s aura form around her, creating some kind of elastic membrane that tightly encased her from every direction. It felt rubbery, like latex, though completely transparent.</p><p>It took a moment for Celestia to realize that she’d been effectively shoved into a magical condom.</p><p>“There we go,” the Nightmare murmured, tying it closed. “Now don’t say that We haven’t done anything nice for you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Celestia whispered.</p><p>The Nightmare merely snorted as a response. “You can make it up to Us by being good prey tonight and not putting up too much of a fight.”</p><p>Celestia held her tongue, not wanting to lose this little piece of mercy.</p><p>With that dealt with, the Nightmare continued to draw Celestia closer, bringing her right behind her pucker, almost prodding it. Yet, she did not push her prey in immediately.</p><p>Instead, she opted to form a magical plug, that looked very similar to one Celestia had in her own royal toy chest, though obviously many times larger. She coated it in an abundant and slick aura that looked like some form of glittery lubricant.</p><p>Slowly, she teased her pucker with this plug, pressing the very tip of it against her hole and rolling it back and forth. Soon that slick aura clung to her flesh and made further progress possible.</p><p>From Celestia’s unique perspective, she watched as her nemesis’ tight little hole stretched to accommodate the toy. It was obvious that she didn’t have much experience with anal as even this mere warm-up seemed to offer quite the challenge.</p><p>“Isn’t anything possible in a dream?” Celestia asked, smirking to herself.</p><p>The Nightmare grunted. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Nothing nothing,” Celestia murmured, blowing a puff of air into her cheek “I’m just shocked that you haven’t willed yourself to be better equipped at handling anal. You remind me of myself when I first attempted it, many eons ago.”</p><p>“Shut up,” the Nightmare hissed, moaning as she drew the plug back, nice and slow.</p><p>She didn’t remove it entirely, instead allowing the thickest portion to stretch her hole.</p><p>When she grew comfortable with this, she then slowly pistoned the toy, pumping it back and forth at a casual pace.</p><p>Celestia couldn’t help but notice that the action seemed to be turning the Nightmare on, as her lips glistened with moisture. A thick strand of pleasured fluids oozed forth and drained along her foe’s quaking inner thighs.</p><p>Nightmare Moon dealt with her lips immediately, using her magic to caress and pleasure them as the plug continued to ravish her pucker. Faster and faster the Nightmare’s magic went, driving forth a constant torrent of moans and other more pleasured noises.</p><p>Celestia heard her rival cuss and whisper such crude things to herself. And she learned something quite interesting from this unfiltered string of dialog that came gushing forth.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m a dirty whore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who’s a bad mare? You’re a bad mare.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck me.”</em>
</p><p>The phrases were muttered and faint, yet Celestia could still pick up on them. Apparently when the Nightmare thought her speech safe, she reverted to a more normal way of speaking. An interesting piece of evidence indeed.</p><p>Sadly, Celestia wasn’t able to learn much more as her foe reluctantly drew her magic away, denying herself that final little stretch towards orgasm.</p><p>Her crotch was now soaked and pucker far better adept at handling what was about to come.</p><p>The Nightmare’s magic pulsed, yet again, and Celestia could feel something coat the mythical condom that encased her. It was warm and slick, blurring her view of the outside world.</p><p>Slowly, she was edged forwards, head first. Almost immediately, she felt her horn press inside of the Nightmare, followed by her head.</p><p>This new hole was tight and hot, the Nightmare’s body bearing down upon her from every feasible direction. It wasn’t as cramped or claustrophobic as being shoved down her rival’s cockhole but it was a close second.</p><p>And in that moment, Celestia understood what it must’ve been like to be a mouse getting eaten by a snake.</p><p>Her torso joined her inside of these new confines, along with her hindlegs soon after. She was left utterly surrounded by her foe’s rump and could feel the muscles of her anus clench tightly around her, flexing against this new penetration toy.</p><p>She thought of sparking her horn but decided against it, knowing that nothing good would come out of being able to see her surroundings. This was a foul place and Celestia had no interest in confirming what she already knew.</p><p>The Nightmare’s magic guided her along, gently pressing her ever deeper.</p><p>Celestia breathed in slowly, feeling sweat cling to her hide as she realized just how hot it was this deep inside of her foe’s body. She was so close to the Nightmare’s stomach that the unrelenting heat from digestion seemed to just radiate outwards in oppressive and humid sheets, nearly suffocating her.</p><p>The Nightmare paused for a moment and Celestia opened an eye, wondering what had halted their progress.</p><p>“What’s going on?” she asked, grunting as she shuffled around.</p><p>The Nightmare chuckled. “Do you mind pressing down with your legs?”</p><p>“Why should I?” Celestia growled.</p><p>“Because We could remove your magical barrier at a moment’s notice,” the Nightmare stated, being quite efficient with her threat as she thinned the barrier.</p><p>Celestia gritted her teeth, hating that this simple protective ward had so much leverage over her.</p><p>She obeyed, of course, pressing out with her legs and prodding at whatever spot the Nightmare desired her to. It was a bundle of something firm, and as she pressed against it, she felt her confines shudder and the Nightmare’s muscles tighten like a vice.</p><p>A faint moan filled her mind, flittering forth upon a voice that wasn’t really there.</p><p>“Wait…” Celestia murmured.</p><p>The Nightmare sighed. “What is it?”</p><p>“Did you seriously give yourself a prostate?” Celestia asked, prodding at it again.</p><p>This earned a sharp gasp from the voice within her mind. “Well… we had that dong… so why not keep the best parts of it around.”</p><p>Celestia shook her head. “You can give yourself a prostate but can’t overcome being an anal virgin?”</p><p>There was a pause from the Nightmare, though Celestia could feel her foe’s shame on some subconscious level.</p><p>“Shush,” The Nightmare finally grumbled. “We do not make the rules.”</p><p>“You literally… you… WHAT!?” Celestia shook her head. “The whole point of these encounters is that you can do whatever you desire.”</p><p>“Stop questioning Us or we’ll be forced to take drastic measures,” the Nightmare growled, threatening her by thinning the protective membrane a bit further.</p><p>This got Celestia’s attention. “Alright, alright, I’ll be good.”</p><p>And with that, their conversation ended.</p><p>Since the Nightmare didn’t move her further along, she continued to prod away, pressing down upon that tense little bundle of nerves. She hated that she’d essentially become a glorified vibrator but knew that her only chance of making it through this clean and untarnished was to obey.</p><p>Humiliation coursed through her, and knowing that such a regal figure as herself could be reduced to a mere sex toy, only brought an intense shame that smouldered within her complexion. How had she allowed herself to be tortured by this demon so many nights in a row? Why had she not yet put an end to this charade?</p><p>“Faster,” the Nightmare demanded.</p><p>Celestia of course obeyed, pressing her hooves swiftly against that nefarious little bundle of nerves. She prodded and prodded, over and over again, feeling the Nightmare growing ever closer to climax. Even this far away from the heart, Celestia could feel it in the capillaries that neighboured her. It was a pounding rhythm, a frantic beat that thundered away all around Celestia.</p><p>The Nightmare’s voice faded from her mind; the demon obviously worried about more pressing affairs than micromanaging her ward.</p><p>Faster and faster Celestia went, practically trotting in place at this point. Every movement, every motion seemed to feed into the Nightmare’s pleasure and it wasn't long before she felt her foe’s entire body shudder violently around her.</p><p>Her confines shook as if there was an earthquake, though Celestia was kept safe as the beast’s rump clenched tightly around, pressing down so utterly upon her form. She felt the muscles clench, flexing and twitching against her as the Nightmare orgasmed.</p><p>Celestia was glad she couldn’t see this intense climax, couldn’t see how hard her foe came due to her debasement. She was sure that the Nightmare would be lording it over her at this moment, humiliating her. The mighty Princess of the Day reduced to a penetration toy, to a single royal anal bead.</p><p>Her cheeks burned with shame, her core alright with indignation. Had she really allowed herself to be used in such a lowly fashion, just for the mere promise of being kept safe from a little filth and grime? It was pathetic.</p><p>“Thank you for that,” the Nightmare said, her voice husky, exhausted.</p><p>Celestia didn’t respond and instead gritted her teeth.</p><p>“I didn’t crush you, did I?” the Nightmare asked, sighing. “I do know that these orgasms can be a little intense from your perspective.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Celestia hissed through clenched teeth.</p><p>The Nightmare’s magic formed around her and she was moved forwards once again. Her pace was now much faster. Clearly, there was no need for being showy after an orgasm that spectacular.</p><p>Celestia was pushed back and forth, gliding through greyish organs that she'd only previously seen in medical diagrams and R-rated films. To be completely honest, she could’ve done without this fresh perspective on the equine body.</p><p>It wasn’t long before her journey came to its inevitable conclusion, as she plunged into a pool of warm liquid and surfaced within the Nightmare’s stomach.</p><p>The magical barrier peeled away, denying her safety from these acidic juices. Though on the bright side, they proved no more potent than before, merely tingling at her hide.</p><p>This was a familiar venue and Celestia sparked her horn to investigate.</p><p>The first thing she noticed was a cooler bobbing in front of her and she moved towards it, hoping beyond hope that her foe had made the same mistake as before.</p><p>However, as she opened the lid, her stomach dropped.</p><p>There was nothing inside.</p><p>The Nightmare was obviously monitoring this as she cackled loudly.</p><p>“Gotcha,” she said. “Did you honestly think that We’d make the same mistake twice?”</p><p>Celestia sighed. “I was hoping so.”</p><p>She pushed the cooler away, watching it bob off into the distance. At the same time, she moved towards the stomach lining, resting against it and closing her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>So how was she going to get out of this one?</em>
</p><p>To be completely honest, she had no fucking clue what to do in this situation. Flay around, fidget, give the Nightmare nausea and an upset stomach? All possibilities, though she doubted that the Nightmare would give up so easily, knowing she had a one-point deficit.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me.</em>
</p><p>She drew in a haggard breath, focusing on her surroundings. She heard the slight sizzle of the stomach acids as they bleached her fur. She heard the expanding of distant lungs, feeling them work as puffs of cool air blew into the Nightmare’s stomach from somewhere above. She could always sense the omnipresent nature of the Nightmare’s heart, beating away potently with an unrelenting rhythm.</p><p>All of it was eerily familiar and Celestia hated that.</p><p>“You know,” Celestia said, shaking her head. “I do need to wake up eventually and raise the sun. Is this going to take much longer?”</p><p>The Nightmare chuckled. “It could be a little while, yes.”</p><p>“Could we possibly move things along and expedite this process?” Celestia asked, stroking her hoof through the stomach juices.</p><p>“I suppose there is something We could do.” The Nightmare mumbled, letting out a sigh. “Very well, if you admit defeat and concede this point then We’ll allow you to return to the world of the waking.”</p><p>Celestia gritted her teeth. “This really is just a game to you, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Essentially,” The Nightmare murmured. “Isn’t that what this has always been? Let’s be honest here Celestia, if this was actually an attempt to defeat you, We could’ve concluded events two nights ago and conquered the throne.”</p><p>“So, was there ever anything else behind this?” Celestia asked. “Was this ever a legitimate plan to conquer the world?”</p><p>The Nightmare didn’t respond, though Celestia could feel an amused energy radiating forth from her foe.</p><p>“I can’t believe this,” Celestia growled. “You’re disturbing my sleep for a fucking game.”</p><p>“I mean, you’re never around when We are awake, so We needed to get a little creative if We wanted to spend some quality time with you,” the Nightmare teased, though it was no longer the demon’s voice, but Luna’s.</p><p>“I’m so beating your ass when I wake up,” Celestia said, forcing herself to take a breath. “Fine, fine, the score is two-two. I lose. Are you happy, Luna?”</p><p>Luna chuckled. “Very.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Celestia awoke, feeling a fury bubbling within her. It took a lot of willpower to suppress her urge to scream, not wanting to wake Sirius, who was snoring softly next to her.</p><p>“The nerve of her,” Celestia muttered.</p><p>She got out of bed, careful not to disturb her companion, and ambled towards the door.</p><p>“Gonna shove my hoof so far up her…”</p><p>Many curse words came rushing forth as she stomped towards the kitchen, not caring that she looked like an indignant child having a temper tantrum.</p><p>As she pushed through the door, with a whole lot of fire and brimstone, she glared at the room’s only other occupant, letting out a single huffing note of pure rage.</p><p>…</p><p>Except, the only other occupant was a Lunar maid who looked petrified and frozen in place.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the maid chanted, throwing her hooves out in front of herself to offer whatever meagre protection she could against the furious goddess looming over her.</p><p>Celestia winced. “No, no I… I have made a mistake. I assumed that somepony else…” She sighed. “My apologies, dear, I didn't mean to frighten you.”</p><p>Her ears perked up as she heard somepony chuckle behind her. It was a very familiar chuckle, one which Celestia had known for millennia.</p><p>She turned, feeling her blood boil as Luna walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Scaring the staff, Celestia?” Luna asked. “And to think that I have a poor reputation around the palace.”</p><p>Celestia was about to lash out but held her tongue, not wanting to bring this feud forward in front of a witness.</p><p>“Yes, my apologies,” she murmured. “My sleep was disturbed.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Luna asked, opening the cupboard and pulling out a coffee mug. “And what did you dream about?”</p><p>Celestia smirked. “Are you familiar with Poneocchio?”</p><p>She glanced at the Lunar maid and nodded towards the door, making her request for privacy known. Thankfully the maid said nothing as she scurred away, obviously sensing that something was about to go down.</p><p>“I can’t say that I am,” Luna said, oblivious to the fact that her only protection was currently beating a hasty retreat. “I am about a thousand years behind on pop culture. So, tell me what happens in...”</p><p>The kitchen door slammed shut and Luna tensed. This discomfort managed to draw a very cruel smile upon Celestia’s lips.</p><p>“What happens,” Celestia said, evil intentions dripping from her voice as she flared her wings. “Is that I’m going to beat your fucking ass.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK">Discord</a>
  <b>/</b>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab">Twitter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Princess looked around, studying the corridor she walked through.</p><p>It was desolate, barren, hinting at a grand palace that had been abandoned many generations ago. The carpeting was little more than a few rotten strands that failed to really cover the harsh material that laid under. The fixtures were coated in dust and cobwebs, the tarnished metal well past the point of repair. And there were paintings, though the canvases were so worn that most were undecipherable.</p><p>Though as the Princess continued forwards, she was intrigued by the one portrait that remained, unphased by age. It was this one that would repeat with every cycle of this endless corridor and it stood out as the single sign of luxury.</p><p>It depicted a very painful memory for the Princess, one which happened just after the two sisters had fought, depicting the banishment of one by the other. Her heart ached at the sight of it, yet no matter how long she walked, there was no outrunning this ugly memory, as it would just lay in front of her again.</p><p>The Princess sighed, wondering how she had gotten here. Though as she tried to reflect upon any prior memories, all she could recall were a few fuzzy vestiges from back in Canterlot, bits and pieces of a tapestry that refused to take shape. There had been a fight, the scuffling of hooves, those sorts of things.</p><p>
  <em>Had she been defeated and taken here as punishment?</em>
</p><p>The deeper she pushed into the palace, the warmer it became as a humid heat bore down upon her, from somewhere ahead, far from her current locale. It was like there was a grand furnace at the centre of this labyrinth, a broiler powerful enough to warm all of existence with its flames and embers.</p><p>Yet, even as the temperature ramped up, the Princess couldn’t seem to evade this singular hall. She already knew that it was repeating but no matter how many repetitions passed, she couldn’t seem to find a beginning or end to her journey.</p><p>She sighed loudly and called out. “Hello? Is anypony there?”</p><p>A beastly rumble oozed forth, an eerie sound which seemed to caress the Princess, shrouding her in a blanket of bad vibes and tainted intentions. It was enough to make her shudder, her wings twitching in irritation.</p><p>Still, she steeled herself, gritting her teeth so that this beast could not hope to sense her fear.</p><p>“Show yourself!” the Princess called out.</p><p>“Very well,” the beast said, a pulse of light coming from somewhere ahead.</p><p>It was hard to make out a shape or many details, but it was a change of scenery, a promise of progress, a beacon ushering her onwards. So, she took it, cantering forwards, nearly galloping towards the source.</p><p>The Princess’ horn glowed as she readied a cantrip, a ward to protect herself from whatever was waiting for her. She felt assured of herself. After all, she could move the heavens, so she doubted this trickster would pose much of a threat.</p><p>She stormed into a new chamber, coming closer and closer towards this ball of light. Though as she entered, she was taken aback by just how grand this new hall was.</p><p>Though before she could really appreciate its full scale, she saw what lay within the tantalizing ball of light.</p><p>And with horror, she realized that the room’s size was only proper to house the beast who lumbered before her.</p><p>The demon was far larger than the Princess had anticipated, towering over her with the mighty vigour of a full-grown dragon. Its coat was a solid white, though it glowed orange due to the fiery and ethereal nature of its demonic mane.</p><p>Luna swallowed hard. “Daybreaker….”</p><p>That laughter came forth again, though it now had a source, coming from the quivering body that lay before her.</p><p>Daybreaker turned her head, fixing Luna with her piercing orange gaze and showing off row after row of razor-sharp teeth. She huffed loudly through her nose, sending twin contrails of steam rising.</p><p>As Luna looked up, following them, she saw that the chamber’s roof was missing and an impossibly large sun dominated the sky. It did not warm the already hot chamber but she had no doubt that the land beyond this palace was baked, cracked, and turned to a desert that likely stretched the entire globe.</p><p>“My, my, my, what do we have here?” Daybreaker asked. “Does somepony have a tribute for their empress?”</p><p>“We banished you,” Luna said. “Me and Celestia… we… there’s…” She shook her head. “This is a ruse, a trick, and mere copy of…”</p><p>She paused and looked around, noticing how the walls seemed to shimmer and shake.</p><p>Luna knew that effect well. It was the residual nature of the dreamscape, an illusion of reality that was a little more flawed than the real thing.</p><p>She was in a dream.</p><p>And if that was the case, then it was not Daybreaker who had power and authority, but herself.</p><p>Luna turned towards the demon and snorted. “You do not scare me, you illusion, you falsity, you mere trick! I know that we are within a dream and I will not be haunted by some two-bit apparition of our greatest foe.”</p><p>Her horn sparked and she attempted to turn the tables, channeling all her vigour into quite the potent spell.</p><p>Only, as her magic cut loose and hit Daybreaker’s chest, it pathetically fizzled out, leaving behind no lasting damage.</p><p>This was bad, very bad. That spell was supposed to be capable of getting rid of any illusion, no matter how powerful.</p><p>And if it didn’t banish Daybreaker, that could only mean one thing.</p><p>Luna swallowed hard.</p><p>
  <em>That meant Daybreaker was not an illusion.</em>
</p><p>The ghastly version of Celestia chuckled, her hot breath rolling across her sister’s hide.</p><p>Luna winced, bracing herself as the pressure from that cackle was nearly enough to send her tumbling away.</p><p>“What? Do you not like having the tables turned on you, sister?” Daybreaker asked, licking her chops. “Because I’ll admit, I’m starting to see why you enjoyed this position so much.”</p><p>
  <em>Tables turned? Enjoyed this position?</em>
</p><p>Luna tried to recall what Daybreaker could possibly mean. A familiar memory nearly emerged, though before Luna could truly reflect on it, she felt Daybreaker’s magic coil around her.</p><p>For a beast that powerful and dreadful, Luna was honestly surprised by how gentle she could be. She didn’t crush Luna like an insect, or fling her away with enough force to shatter brick. No, this monster merely lifted Luna from the ground as if she were a toy, a trinket, a little bauble to be tinkered with and kept safe.</p><p>Luna attempted to squirm. Though even a gentle grip was more than capable of restraining her. The beast might’ve been tender but she was not weak.</p><p>When Luna attempted to summon a spell, she found her reserves lacking, her cantrip fizzling out without making contact. As she went in for a second attempt, this too materialized to nothing.</p><p>What had happened? This was the dream realm, her domain, yet she had been robbed of all authority, turned to an unwilling participant to somepony else’s nightmare.</p><p>She gasped loudly, feeling the warmth of foreign magic caress her body. Daybreaker’s spell licked at her flanks, tickled her hooves, stroked at her cheek. The monster’s aura was as hot as her body, radiating with an uncomfortable warmth that made Luna sweat.</p><p>Soon that magic teased at a certain part of Luna’s anatomy, a very sensitive and sacred place that made her gasp.</p><p>She gritted her teeth, attempting to look away as the demon toyed with her folds. It was hard though, as she quivered softly, feeling Daybreaker’s magic stroking at her lips, fiddling with them but not pushing inside.</p><p>“Now what shall I do with you tonight?” Daybreaker asked, leering at Luna with nothing but crude intentions and a cruel smile. “Do you even remember what you put me through?”</p><p>Luna whimpered.</p><p>
  <em>What did she mean by that? Was she speaking of events that took place eons ago, before written history, or something a bit more recent? Surely her foe would not be haunting her thousands of years later.</em>
</p><p>Either way, Luna chose to remain silent, not daring to speak as Daybreaker’s magic pushed into her. The spell parted her folds, plunging deep into her tender sex. She was ashamed, feeling heat rise to her cheeks as she let out a little moan. It was such a feeble pleasure but she couldn’t help herself. Daybreaker’s magic was just too tantalizing, too inciting to ignore.</p><p>“Something tells me that you don’t,” Daybreaker murmured. “Probably a side effect of Discord’s magic.”</p><p>
  <em>Discord? He was involved in this? That traitor! Wait until Celestia heard about this!</em>
</p><p>“Regardless,” Daybreaker continued. “How will I debase and humiliate you tonight, dear sister.” She grinned and gave Luna’s rump a little squeeze. “I could swallow you whole and enjoy feeling you squirm around inside of me. I could wrap you in latex and fuck myself with your regal body. Oh, there are so many options for what I could do.”</p><p>She brought Luna towards her mouth, looking her dead in the eye with an eerie playfulness that made the Princess whimper in despair. Once more, she attempted to squirm away, mustering whatever strength she could against this behemoth who dared try and best her within her own arena.</p><p>In an act of desperation, she tried a spell and felt it actually materialize as a crackling blue energy formed around her horn. She grinned, as she realized that she had some success, and aimed it at Daybreaker, letting it loose like a cataclysm.</p><p>It connected, plowing right into her foe’s face with enough force to shake the palace and send dust falling.</p><p>Though when the debris settled, Daybreaker was still grinning, nice and wide.</p><p>“Nice trick,” she said, “Let me try one.”</p><p>Without warning, Daybreaker flipped Luna around, so she was facing away from her.</p><p>Luna attempted to hide her shame, pressing her tail against her leaking cunt. Though obviously, this distraction only bought her a few moments of privacy as Daybreaker forcefully lifted her tail, exposing her to her foe’s leering gaze.</p><p>“You’re soaking wet,” Daybreaker quipped. “Does getting fucked by your nemesis really turn you on this badly?” She snorted, sending a burst of warmth gushing forth. “Or maybe it’s the fact that your big sister is doing it? What depraved fetishes do you have, Luna?”</p><p>Luna said nothing, feeling her cheeks burn with shame. A sensation that was only made worse as she felt two nimble tendrils glide along her lower lips. They stroked along them slowly before ever so carefully spreading Luna’s cunt and allowing Daybreaker to gaze deep into her soaking wet hole.</p><p>“Tell me Luna, when’s the last time you’ve been properly rutted?” Daybreaker asked.</p><p>Luna would answer no such questions.</p><p>Daybreaker chuckled softly, bringing Luna every closer to her maw. At this range, Luna could feel the warm licks of breath caressing her hindquarters. Like everything else about Daybreaker, her breath was hot and humid, bathed in sinister intentions.</p><p>“Has it been months? Years?” Daybreaker chuckled. “Hopefully it’s happened at least once since you’ve returned?”</p><p>Luna gritted her teeth. She would not answer, would not allow Daybreaker to mock her in such a fashion.</p><p>“Tsk, tsk, tsk, so prideful,” Daybreaker said. “But it’s okay little sister, I’m here to take care of you.”</p><p>“I’m not your sister,” Luna hissed, trying to kick back.</p><p>Her hoof didn’t connect but the mere act of resisting was enough to sate Luna’s desire for rebellion.</p><p>Daybreaker didn’t seem to mind, however. In fact, Luna could feel the coy smoulder her opponent bore.</p><p>“Sure I am,” the villain said. “I might have a different body and our venue is a little more drab than usual but… I am as much Celestia as Nightmare Moon is you.”</p><p>Luna gasped. “I would never associate with…”</p><p>Before she could finish that thought, Daybreaker leaned forwards, her tongue probing forth. It was serpentine, forked at the tip and quite dexterous. Daybreaker slithered it along Luna’s inner thigh before pressing it against her sister’s folds.</p><p>Daybreaker moaned softly, gathering the delicious essence upon her tongue, allowing it to pool on her taste buds. This little sample embolden her, causing her to press forwards, pushing into Luna’s loins in a desperate effort to get every ounce of this tantalizing flavour that she could.</p><p>Luna’s complexion lit up and a jerking moan broke free. She whined softly, feeling Daybreaker’s tongue glide around inside of her, moving it curt little circles. It was nimble and adventurous, swirling around and trying to find the spots that delivered the most pleasure.</p><p>Luna tried to play mum, doing her best to keep her unruly voice level. However, there was only so much she could do, and as Daybreaker’s magic caressed her clit, a frantic string of moans broke free, with the Princess cursing all manner of entities, though none more than the demon who was ravishing her.</p><p>“Naughty, naughty,” Daybreaker said, her voice forming in Luna’s mind as her mouth was otherwise occupied. “I should wash out your mouth with soup, you harlot.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this,” Luna hissed.</p><p>Daybreaker chuckled. “For the same reason you did it, dear sister. This is but a mere act of kindness before we consume you. A final orgasm before you meet your demise.”</p><p>Luna was about to retort but Daybreaker’s tongue robbed her of the opportunity. Faster and faster the appendage went, swirling around inside of her. Her voice grew alongside it, her pleasure reluctantly sung. She flushed with shame, hating how Daybreaker seemed to exploit her with such ease.</p><p>She felt a tension in her gullet, a smouldering flame which begged for fuel to let it burn. Any attempts to snuff it out were a lost cause as Daybreaker showed no reluctance in fanning the flames of pleasure.</p><p>“Cum for me, Lulu,” Daybreaker whispered.</p><p>Luna grunted. “S-shut up.”</p><p>Daybreaker snorted and soon formed a very aggressive pattern with her tongue, swiftly moving around inside of Luna, probing at all the spots that were most receptive to her advances.</p><p>Luna’s back arched and her voice betrayed her in such a spectacular fashion. She huffed and puffed, panting loudly as a constant dribble of pleasured words came streaming forth from her parted lips, betraying her.</p><p>She closed her eyes and attempted to grit her teeth, trying to focus upon that nucellus of pleasure, trying to reason with her body not to humiliate her.</p><p>Only her body clearly had other intentions as she shuddered violently, feeling her entire form tense as if a livewire was driven through it. She shuddered and shook, feeling her orgasm come swiftly and hard.</p><p>She blushed with such intensity, hating herself for getting off on her foe’s tongue in such a spectacular fashion.</p><p>Luna felt pathetic, defeated.</p><p>
  <em>Had she really allowed herself to be used like that?</em>
</p><p>Daybreaker drew back and smacked her lips together, letting out a satisfied note.</p><p>“You taste simply divine, Luna,” Daybreaker teased, only adding to the heat in Luna’s cheeks. “Like a virgin.”</p><p>“And how can you tell?” Luna hissed.</p><p>Daybreaker chuckled. “Years and years of experience, dear. I’ve deflowered more ponies than a mortal could even hope to meet in their lifetime.”</p><p>Luna grunted and folded her forelegs over her chest. “So, what do you intend to do with me now?”</p><p>“That’s a fantastic question, I haven’t quite figured that out.” Daybreaker hummed. “Do I eat you or use you to fuck myself?” She pursed her lips before shaking her head slowly. “Actually, why don’t we try something new… something that I’m sure will be quite humiliating.”</p><p>“I doubt that you could debase me any more than you’ve already done,” Luna grumbled.</p><p>“Honestly Luna, as you told me last night, you should really find some wood to knock on.”</p><p>Luna growled, remembering no such conversation. Neither with Celestia or this demon who claimed to be associated with her.</p><p>“I stand by what I said.”</p><p>The magic around her tightened, bringing her towards Daybreaker’s lips.</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder and noticed her foe leering at her, grinning nice and wide.</p><p>There were so many rows of razor-sharp teeth in Daybreaker’s mouth. Any of them would be more than capable of tearing Luna’s body to bloody shreds. Though she did not open her mouth further and part these rows, instead guiding her prey to a spot above her lips.</p><p>It took Luna a moment to realize that she was being guided towards Daybreaker’s snout.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Luna asked, squirming feebly against the omnipresent magic.</p><p>Daybreaker’s gaze glinted. “Disposing of you in the most humiliating manner I could possibly think of.”</p><p>Luna was going to inquire further but Daybreaker denied her the option, sealing her muzzle shut with a firm tendril of magic. Even more tendrils and threads soon wove around her, tightly caressing her body and binding it so she could do little more than squirm and fidget.</p><p>Within a moment, her hindlegs tickled Daybreaker’s nostril. It took a few seconds of trial and error, of poking and prodding, but eventually her hooves pressed into the demon’s most awkward hole.</p><p>Luna whimpered, cringing at how slimy the interior felt. It was worse than what she could’ve possibly imagined with mucus and other fluids coating her hide.</p><p>When she was partially secured, Daybreaker removed the thread that held her maw shut. Obviously, she took much glee in hearing her prey’s misery.</p><p>“Ew, ew, ew,” Luna chanted, closing her eyes tight. “This is just plain cruel.”</p><p>“Just be thankful that you only have to deal with one evening of this treatment.”</p><p>Inch by inch, her body was worked into this orifice. It was slow progress, pressing first her hindlegs, then belly, and finally her torso into this little hole. Soon, all that was left outside was her head.</p><p>She opened her eyes and bit her lip, wondering how long she’d be kept like this for, trapped in the world’s strangest bondage. The nostril was tight, bearing down upon her and not surrendering even the slightest give against her feeble struggling.</p><p>Daybreaker made no move to press her further, instead reaching up with a hoof and circling it along the ridges of her nostril.</p><p>“Please just make this quick,” Luna begged. “This is revolting.”</p><p>Daybreaker sighed, letting out a single amused note. “Now I know how you felt when all I did was whine and beg.” She shook her head, making Luna gasp as she was brought along for the ride, her world blurring as she was jostled about. “Fine, fine, I will make this as painless as possible.”</p><p>She pressed a mammoth hoof across her snout, pinching her other nostril shut.</p><p>Luna braced herself, having a pretty solid understanding of what was about to come.</p><p>Daybreaker drew in a breath, through her mouth, and let it out, doing this a couple times to shore herself up.</p><p>“Just like snorting coke,” she murmured.</p><p>Luna didn’t get a chance to question this statement as Daybreaker drew in a potent breath through her nose. It took a moment to clear the obstruction, but when that happened, Luna was forced deeper into the nostril and flung into her foe’s nasal cavity.</p><p>She yelped and immediately started screaming as she was swiftly dragged through what was essentially the most disgusting waterslide possible. It was pitch black and slimy; the vacuum created by Daybreaker’s inhale launching her forwards on a mad dash with some dubious destination at the end.</p><p>Before long she was shot into another cavity, one that was a little more spacious, but not by much. Muscles and flesh still bore down upon her from every direction, smothering her in their slick and warm embrace.</p><p>She was blind, lost, confused, and covered in a mixture of fluids she didn’t care to think about for too long.</p><p>She felt the walls flex and shudder as Daybreaker swallowed hard, adding a thick strand of saliva to the mix of crude fluids that coated Luna’s fur. At that moment, she realized that she was within this beast’s throat. And as she slid further along, she immediately knew where her final destination was going to be.</p><p>Luna flayed out with her hooves, trying desperately to anchor herself to whatever she could get a hold of. Unfortunately, in the slickness of Daybreaker’s esophagus there wasn’t much. Further and further she descended, feeling her environment warm.</p><p>It was like she was approaching the core of a supernova. And once more, she felt sweat glisten upon her hide.</p><p>Her progress momentarily halted as she felt herself get wedged in place, held firm by the tight muscles of Daybreaker’s throat.</p><p>Luna looked up and sparked her horn, trying to assess her situation. She reached out with one of her legs, pawing feebly at the muscles and lining around her.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she could climb out?</em>
</p><p>Though as she tried to get a grip, her hoof slipped, falling to her side.</p><p>Luna then attempted to spread her wings, to flap them and flutter up. Though she found that her confines were too crushing for such a thing. There really was no denying it at this point, she was trapped and at the complete mercy of her nemesis.</p><p>Nothing proved this point more than feeling Daybreaker’s magic coil around her, tickling at her fur, licking at it with tendrils of nefarious warmth. They prodded at her flanks, grazed across her throat, and stroked away at her sensitive sides.</p><p>“Do you know what you did when you had me in this position?” Daybreaker asked, her voice forming within Luna’s own mind.</p><p>
  <em>She had no idea but knew that saying so would not appease this vengeful spirit.</em>
</p><p>“What?” she finally growled.</p><p>“Well you toyed with me, prodded at my nethers like some kind of vile monster.” Daybreaker did the same, pressing against Luna’s folds and stroking them in long tender motions. “And you defiled me within your throat.” She sighed. “You really do deserve what’s about to come to you, Luna. I will not deny that.”</p><p>Luna gritted her teeth, trying her best not to moan or show any sign of being receptive to Daybreaker’s abuse. It seemed to work as her foe snorted, drawing the tendrils away from Luna’s folds.</p><p>“Stubborn mule,” Daybreaker whispered.</p><p>Those same tendrils coiled around Luna’s hooves, yanking her downwards roughly. She gasped, screaming as she fell those final few metres, popping into a new realm.</p><p>She splashed into something she really didn’t want to think about. It was warm and tingled at her hide, burning away at her coat.</p><p>She flared her horn just to make sure, whining in utter hopelessness as she confirmed that she was in a pool of stomach acid.</p><p>Though as she looked into the distance, she noticed a cooler bobbing away. It was blue, like the one Celestia usually brought to the beach.</p><p>Luna paddled towards it, hoping that there was something useful inside.</p><p>“Oh? Did you find my present?” Daybreaker asked, sighing as she patted her belly, the noise like a deep drumbeat from Luna’s perspective.</p><p>Luna ignored her.</p><p>Though this only earned a cruel chuckle from the demon.</p><p>“You should open it,” Daybreaker said. “We left you something special inside.”</p><p>The way she phrased that made Luna pause, hovering her hoof over the lid.</p><p>
  <em>What had she meant by that?</em>
</p><p>For a moment, she almost considered letting it rest. Though did she really have anything to lose? It wasn’t like this could get any worse.</p><p>Luna sighed and opened the lid, discovering that there was a note taped to the inside. She grabbed it, cocking a brow at the contents.</p><p>“Really?” Luna asked.</p><p>Daybreaker chuckled. “What does it say?”</p><p>“I… I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Just read it, Luna,” Daybreaker said, a teasing edge to her voice.</p><p>That tone only made Luna wish she could understand what was going on. Was this some kind of cruel prank?</p><p>“The score is three-to-two,” Luna muttered. “And you win.”</p><p>Daybreaker laughed. “Damn straight I do.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luna’s eyes snapped open and she immediately glared at the duo who hovered over her.</p><p>“Oh, good morning,” Celestia said, grinning from ear to ear. “I was wondering when you were going to wake up.”</p><p>Discord merely smirked and waved his talon as a greeting.</p><p>
  <em>How much had he seen?</em>
</p><p>“Very funny sister,” Luna growled.</p><p>“I thought it was only fitting that I gave you a little taste of your own medicine,” Celestia said, glancing at Discord. “And I’m very thankful that Discord was a dear and helped me out.”</p><p>“Of course, Celestia,” Discord murmured. “Like I would ever pass up on an opportunity to bully your little sister.”</p><p>Celestia nodded and then looked at Luna. “So…”</p><p>“So?” Luna asked, huffing.</p><p>“Can we now agree to a truce?” Celestia asked. “A best of five does feel like a fitting place to conclude things.”</p><p>Luna gritted her teeth and gave Discord one final look. She really should’ve obliterated him when she’d had the chance.</p><p>“I suppose…” Luna sighed, hating to admit defeat. “I suppose that would be agreeable. But!” She prodded a hoof at Discord. “Only in exchange for you helping me give him a little payback tonight.”</p><p>Discord chuckled. “Oh no… two beautiful mares visiting me in my dreams. Whatever will I do?” He smirked and held a talon to his forehead. “If that is the price I must pay for my service, then I will gladly do so.”</p><p>He then leered at Celestia. “Should I bring extra rope tonight?”</p><p>“Hmmm…” Celestia tapped her chin. “Would you even be able to handle two of us?”</p><p>“I’m a very capable demigod,” Discord teased.</p><p>“Very well…” Celestia pursed her lips before nodding towards Luna. “If those are your terms, then I guess that I have no choice but to honour them.”</p><p>Luna blushed bright red, which only made Celestia’s coy smile return.</p><p>“I… uh… I retract my terms,” Luna mumbled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Checks writing a vore commission off my bucket list.</em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK">Discord</a>
  <b>/</b>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab">Twitter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>